With All Of Your Faults
by Kawaii-Samurai-Ari
Summary: From the Concert Halls of Vienna to the apartment blocks of Boston, two young men must find ways to navigate their flaws to find where they fall between love and rift. Human AU. Collaboration with Aronpuma.
1. One Fine Day In Austria

**Hello, I am Aronpuma. I am the coauthor of this story (though this chapter was primarily written by Kawaii-Samurai-Ari). I should disclaim that neither of us own all of these characters or Hetalia, only our ocs and plot. This is nonprofit. We aren't in violation of copyright laws. Unless you've never been on this site, that should be obvious but whatever. Don't Sue. We're trying to have fun, and if anything I've already brought more money into your franchise. You probably don't care about this disclaimer anymore. I'll stop.**

**But I should also disclaim that this story features (but does not revolve around) drug use, domestic violence, among other mature themes. If you do not approve of any of that and do not want to read it, then well, don't read it.**

_Ch. 1: One fine day in Austria…_

"_HONESTLY!_ Marissa! You are not trying!" Roderich yelled, but was keeping his voice firm as he walked over to the American, swiping the violin and its bow from her. "If you _use_ it and _think_ it like a weapon it will never sound right! Watch and take from my example."

He positioned the violin and softly started to play, paying more attention to his music then the girl standing in front of him. The girl watching in awe at the sight of the man doing the thing he loved most.

"Well now you're just showing off, Roderich." She mumbled, crossing her arms and letting out a sigh. Marissa continued to listen to him; she personally enjoyed his music. _It's better than being alone in the woods in America. _She smiles, watching him with her smoky grey eyes as his bow went back and forth quickly, his song progressively getting faster,

"And maybe I'm going to use that violin as a weapon, you don't know."

She made a smart-ass comment like she usually does, tightening her gloves and narrowing her eyes. She was trying to hide the fact that she was actually _listening_ to his music, he always thought she ignored it, not hearing the passion and emotions that the Austrian poured into his song when in reality she heard each of the emotions that he poured into it, that passion and a loneliness that seemed to linger within the notes, _I wonder where he gets that passion…?_ She thought to herself as Roderich stopped playing, bowing slightly.

"We must be in top shape, we will be performing at several concerts quite soon…" Roderich spoke elegantly, handing the violin back to her, pacing back and forth, "We must practice every day! Especially our violin and piano duet! I know you are better at piano than violin but it does not hurt to _practice_! You messed up in front of the audience during your first concert! I will not be so hard on you since it was your _first_ concert and _first_ mistake... But it was still a mistake! All because you would rather be lounging around in the forest, than practicing!" He continued to rant, still pacing.

"Calm down, Dude," Marissa said, holding her hands out. "Like, relax! I've got this!" she exclaimed, spinning around in her leather boots, her ripped jeans showing her legs with each movement. "Plus, I think my dancing skills have increased greatly, I should nail that dance! Graceful yet _wild_!"

Roderich stared at the girl, sighing deeply, stepping over and grabbing the girl's arm.

"You better not twist your ankle like you did the first time, all because you forgot the movements…." He spoke firmly, letting go of her arm and walking across the room, placing his violin back down. "I cannot believe you _still_ play my precious violin like that!" He says with slight annoyance, turning around on his heel and looking at her.

"You better practice; otherwise, I shall take away your precious guitar!" When he said that, Marissa grabbed onto her guitar tightly,

"Nuuuuuu! Mein guitar!" she said in a false accent, copying his which earned her a glare.

"Do not play around Marissa, we must practice! Or else we shall embarrass ourselves in front of a large crowd of people! I did not cram all of my music classes that I've taken over the years for nothing!" Roderich yelled at the girl this time,

"I'm not the one who passed up his chance with the person he liked in high school."

She stuck her tongue out at him, her words making the Austrian blush darkly, "You obviously don't know much about love, Mister Edelstein." She grinned, walking over to him and hugging him tightly, "Or should I say, _Daddy._" She says with a wide grin,

"It is not my fault that me and my _Crush_ parted ways, he probably doesn't even remember me…" the man sighed, hugging the American back, "Do not ever call me that again though… That was awkward." He mumbled, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, he picked the slender girl up and sighed, "You know, you should really act your age, not like some child who doesn't know any manners." He placed her on his couch, turning around and grabbing a nearby blanket to cover her up, being quite fatherly to the girl, "But, I will say that I will take the place as that figure you need… your manners need improving…"

"You certainly act like my father… "

Marissa smiled up at Roderich, flicking his curl and causing the Austrian to shiver and his face to contort. "Never gets old." She grinned widely, snuggling into her blanket, "Sorry about that, couldn't help myself, your reaction was absolutely priceless." She apologized, poking his cheek playfully.

"You should be glad that my curl doesn't have much of an effect other than that…"

He sat down on an empty space next to her, sighing deeply, "I would not forgive myself if I hurt my only _daughter_." He grinned back, ruffling her hair and smiling softly, "You are a nice girl once you've settled down and aren't getting into trouble."

"See, now you've started it!" Marissa smiled, leaning into the Austrian's side and yawning cutely, "Do you think you'll ever let me have a break…? My fingers hurt." She mumbled, pouting at him, Roderich never minded her company, though she tended to get into trouble a lot… She was his only real companion, a friend, a girl he would call his own daughter, his prodigy.

"I shall think about it." he smiled at the girl, draping his arm around her, "Anyways, I have work to do in the morning so I shall be quite busy." Roderich said, yawning shortly afterwards, he stood up and fixed his glasses once again, "I shall be in my bedroom if you need me."

The Austrian walked off towards his fancy bedroom, "What time is it…?" He asked himself, glancing at a clock to reveal it was way past midnight, "How did I let the time slip past me?" He questioned, falling back against his bed tiredly, but he didn't sleep just yet… He thought, and then quickly pulled his journal out, starting to write.

_Indeed, how did I ever let the time slip past me…? It seems to constantly leave me behind before I have the time to realize what has happened, high school and college were nothing but a blur to me… Besides that one face I still remember… The man I had wished would notice me… But that never happened, as time flew by me I had graduated and left, so much of that time is hazy, but I do remember his name, the name that burned into my music and left me unable to think whenever it was spoken or the man said name belonged to was sitting nearby as I played my beloved violin in front of him… That loneliness that has been lingering in my music developed there…But I always remember that name,_

_**Lawrence Greene…**_

_I find myself writing his name in here many a times… I wonder where he may be at this moment in time, whether he is going through a good life, or a bad one… I can say I'm in a much better place than when we first met… An inspiring musician who is always coming up with new scores, with a prodigy who plays to his music and dances. I share my gift; my gift is a gift for the mind and soul._

Roderich continued to write, his eyelids growing heavier with each passing moment, he decided to call it a night finally, putting his journal away in his nightstand drawer. He fell asleep, not bothering to change out of his clothing or anything; he was far too tired to even stand at this point so he gave in to the feeling of sleep.

_My gift is a gift for the mind and soul,_

_But more of a gift from a passionate heart to another._

**If you like, review. If you don't like, review. Or don't . Also feel free to check out my stories (Aronpuma's) or Ari's. We're certainly not stopping you.**

**And DFTBA.**


	2. Call It Another Lonely Day

Ch2: _Call it Another Lonely Day_

**(AN) Kawaii-Samurai-Ari: *Creeps in as Aron writes* Hello there! Welcome to our second chapter to this collab of ours! Since Aron did the last Author's notes, I decided I should creep in on this one! Hehe! Enjoy a wonderous... No... Great! No... Awe-mazing story we both wrote!**

He hadn't been expecting a pleasant experience, or even a bearable one. Al was not the most bearable of people to be around. To find oneself next to him for an extended period of time, like on a 10+ hour flight, was not what Lawrence expected to be a particularly enjoyable experience. So to his other shock and definite satisfaction, Alfred behaved. From takeoff to touchdown he was relatively quiet (by Alfred standards anyways) and he did not do anything that seemed especially indicative of their country of origin (aside from accent, but he could not really change _that_ alas). As they received their baggage, Lawrence started to truly believe that they could get on with their vacation with relative comfort.

Then he noticed that his brother was opening up his luggage. He looked at Alfred, digging through it, and Lawrence's content mood visibly slipped from his face. "May I ask what you are doing?" He asked, his voice dry, direct despite his presentation of the question.

"Give me a sec," said Al "I didn't want this to get ruined on the flight, but now that we're in +Vi-anna…"

"Vienna," Lawrence interrupted, with perfect German pronunciation. "It would be at least somewhat courteous of you to correctly pronounce the name of the city you are in; a city that you should have known the name of since you decided to fly here."

"Oh lay off it Law," waved Al "It's not like we're staying here or anything- Math's gonna take us to Copenhagen." He did not look up from what Lawrence was sure was the the very important work of rummaging through his bag.

"You mean Mathias?" said Lawrence. He was the entire reason they were flying out here; Mathias had invited Alfred to come out and see him with a friend. They had been college roommates and between them they had enough money for two tickets. Alfred had intended to bring his girlfriend, but he had broken up with that Mexican about a week before the trip.

Lawrence of course wasn't all too enthralled with traveling with his half brother, but working in a bookstore did not make money to make European vacation. He also had recently found himself with copious free time, and it seemed like a good enough way to fill it until the beaches were open in the summer. But once Alfred had started to look up from his bag, Lawrence felt regret.

"Alfred F. Jones," began Lawrence, "What the fuck are you wearing!?"

It wasn't so much the World War II Era Bomber Jacket he had put on, which Lawrence did appreciate for being vintage- no, it was the American Flag Bandana that now adorned his hair, telling everyone. _Hey! I'm an American!_

Alfred laughed, "Don't swear in public so loud, you might embarrass us." He said, starting to walk out of the airport.

Lawrence shook his head and followed him, "You look like some kind of propaganda."

"No, I'm American," Said Al, "Propaganda is some Nazi German thing."

"We're in Austria!" deadpanned Lawrence. "Not Nazi Germany! You know the Nazis don't exist anymore, correct? And that we are not in their country of origin?"

"They speak German here," shrugged Al.

"That's beside the point, when is that roommate of yours picking us up? I'd like to get my suitcase to his apartment soon," sighed Lawrence.

"Should be soon, he may be running late, he has a long way to drive," said Alfred

"Drive? Doesn't he live in the city?" Asked Lawrence, "That would make it quite impractical to drive."

"No," said Alfred, "He lives in Denmark."

Lawrence frowned, "Then why are we in Vienna? What kind of logic says we fly to a see a Dane by going to Austria?"

"He told me he wanted us to land here, I dunno why," said Al a bit defensively.

"I intend to have a word with him when he gets here," stated Lawrence, leaning on the wall of the airport, where they would await Mathias's car. Alfred went next to him and did the same, much to Lawrence's annoyance. He gradually drifted away from his brother, not wishing the locals to think he was with him. Of course it occurred to him that many of these people were not locals- for they were at a major airport. Although it did increase the likelihood that one of them might Also be seen in Copenhagen, where Lawrence was pretty sure Mathias was from. He took a much larger step away from Alfred, but unfortunately, he noticed.

Alfred took a step closer, causing Lawrence to glare at him. "What is your reasoning for that?" he asked, not asking something like what was he doing. It was obvious what he was doing, as was the reason he supposed. But he at least had the possibility of being surprised.

"Um, cause of what you were doing? I don't know," answered Alfred.

Lawrence was about to say something when a car pulled up right in front of them. His attention turned to its driver, a tall, boisterous looking Dane, who walked out of the car with a distinct swagger. That combined with his spiky hair made him unmistakably Alfred's friend- the type grouped together it seemed.

Mathias walked over to Alfred and pulled him into a tight, affectionate hug, that Alfred embraced similarly for a second, before realizing that it was awkward. Mathias wasn't ready to let him out though. "Alfred!" He said, giving him a squeeze before letting him go and letting him breathe.

Alfred left the hug with a glare, "You're late." He said crossly.

"Nah, you're just early, for once," Mathias laughed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Our flight came in late." Lawrence sighed, "And you were late on top of that, to be factually accurate."

The Dane laughed and reached out his hand to Lawrence, "And you must be his brother?"

Lawrence took it, meeting what would have been a bone-crushing hand shake with a fierce, piercing one, one that did not deter Mathias however. "Half Brother." Lawrence answered with a frown.

"How was the flight?" Asked the still smiling Dane.

"Late." Answered Lawrence, who glanced away and saw someone else getting out of the car. "Who's that?" He asked, stepping to the side to get a better look.

Out walked a girl who looked similar to Mathias, though with a different vibe. With her unkempt, quite long hair, her distant, glazed looking eyes, her free-flowing movements, and the lit joint between her lips- she was high; at an airport.

"Oh that's Stina, my sister." Mathias grinned. "She's got clients down here and she needed a ride."

"What she do?" asked Alfred. Mathias preceded to crack up, while Stina smiled, and turned to Alfred, blowing a smoke ring.

"Your mom," Mathias said through the laughter.

"I'd imagine he meant what do you do for a living," asked Lawrence with great disdain.

"Oh you know like… sell um... pot, concert tickets, passwords to strip clubs, dongs, I occasionally have sex toys… though mainly pot, someone down here wants like, a lota kilo's of the stuff, I grow it myself so like…I'm here to deliver it."

"Oh." Said Alfred, sounding a bit surprised as Stina turned to the trunk of Mathias's car. Meanwhile, Lawrence's frown became a scowl.

"So just give me your bags and we'll throw 'em back here, then we can get back up to Copenhagen ja?" said Mathias, redirecting their attention as Stina pulled a duffle bag out of the trunk.

"Excuse me," said Lawrence, "But I flew, down to Vienna, a flight that took God knows how long, to then be subjected to a road trip. Because you had to drive your sister down to Austria to sell some weed!?"

"Oh come on, road trips are fun," waved off Alfred. "I think I know you're problem, you've always lived in a state where nothing was more than 3 hours away. You gotta expand your worldview, live for the road ya know. You're always stuck in the sa…"

"Just because I've lived in Massachusetts my whole life doesn't mean I lack some sort of cultural knowledge Mister 'I'm going to wear an American flag in Europe.' That is the true emblem of cultural immersion," Lawrence shot. "Don't you go trying to tell me how I am not as immersed in life in you while you've always hidden behind your daddy's paycheck. I'll tell you what life is, it's staying in a hostel in Austria because honestly, I'd rather not join you and your drinking buddy on a couch or wherever you think best to put me."

Alfred blinked "Um well… so you're not going to go with us?"

"I am perfectly capable of finding a bed in Vienna. " Said Lawrence, with an icy stare.

"I got everything packed, let's go guys!" shouted Mathias from the trunk, reaching down to close it. But he suddenly found it had stopped by some unknown force, and tried to slam it down again but this time felt someone push him into the road. He finally turned and saw Lawrence grab his suitcase from the trunk, looking at him with a fine scowl. "Have a nice trip." He said, starting to walk over to the bus terminals.

"Yo Law, don't freak out man it's not like we'll be riding for that… long…" Alfred said, as he watched his half-brother reenter the airport. Lawrence had done something not many could do, render Al speechless.

After a few minutes Mathias tapped him on the shoulder. "We should go," he said. "We're late enough as it is."

"Shouldn't we wait?" asked Alfred.

Mathias shrugged, "He can catch a train when he's cooled down, I mean I can cover it then, but whatever."

"Yeah." said Alfred, turning away and back towards the car, with a small sigh.

"Call him tonight," said Mathias, getting back in the car "He should be fine, now let's go."

"Yeah," said Alfred again "He can manage, always has."

"Now get in," said Mathias "We've got 800-plus kilometers to home."

"How much is that in miles?" asks Alfred.

"Det ved jeg sgu ikke," replied Mathias "It's like… 13 hours. Though I can drive it down to 10."

Alfred grinned and buckled his seatbelt, "Let's go then dude!" He said.

Mathias smiled and slammed the gas, driving them off.

* * *

Lawrence leaned against the bus podium, looking around for some kind of registry, hell he'd check his phone, there had to be a good hostel somewhere. "Good Hostel," he thought to himself, "Oxymoronic." He muttered under his breath, pacing, and bumping into someone.

"Sorry," he immediately reacted, then remembered that the person probably didn't speak English and said "Es tut mir leid… wait no, Entschuldigung?"

"Hell if I know, I don't speak German." said the girl, who puffed her joint and turned around to face him, it was Stina. "Hej." she greeted with a wave. "Shouldn't you be like… driving to Denmark with my brother?" she asked.

"You probably shouldn't smoke pot in an airport," deadpanned Lawrence.

"Whatever," she shrugged. "I don't really care, but wouldn't you?"

"No, I don't care," replied Lawrence. "I don't care to be stuck in a car with our brothers for the next 13 hours."

She nodded, and blew another smoke ring to the wind, as she looked out at the busses. "So whatcha doin' now?" she asks.

"I'll find some form or lodging, stay until I have to leave. Fly home with my brother presumably- even though he didn't get round trip tickets." Lawrence took a sardonic tone. "I'm sure he won't leave me stranded in Europe."

"That sounds boring," said Stina. "What you gonna do?"

"I'll figure it out," replied Lawrence.

The two shared a blank silence for a few moments before Lawrence pulled out his phone. Stina cleared her throat. "Before you like, figure whoever you'll be sleeping with..."

"Whoever?" He looked at her oddly.

"Whoever, wherever, whatever, it's all the same." she waved off. "Anyways, I got this like, concert ticket, some classical thing, it's tonight. I won't get this sold by then so you can have it."

"A concert ticket?" he asks, looking at her even more shocked.

Stina pulled a ticket out of one of the pockets of her coat, and read it over. "I think this is 1st row Balcony seating? Fuck I can't read German." she said, holding out the ticket for him to take. "Mosta my clients are like, Danmark or Nordic- or Nederlandene... scuse me, Netherlands. Or um... England, how do you say that in English?"

"It's the same," said Lawrence. "Now why are you giving me a concert ticket?"

"I dunno," Stina shrugged. "You're now pretty much stuck in Vienna, I guess I just like, feel bad that you have to stay here on my account."

"It's not your fault," frowned Lawrence.

"Whatever," she sighed. "Just take the apology ticket."

"Fine" said Lawrence, taking the ticket, and looking it over. He'd ask for translation when he arrived, so he could figure out where to sit. He had something nicer in his suitcase he could change into, it was probably a nicer event.

He sighed, looking back out at the busses, he was really stuck in Vienna… fucking Alfred. A bus pulled up and Stina started to walk to it.

"I gotta go sell some dope, see ya." she waved.

Law raised a hand and waved back, more focused on the distance he was staring in. As the bus pulled away, he saw the city before him. He could find a way to enjoy it. Most certainly.

He was in Europe, and he was damn well going to enjoy it.

**Kawaii-Samurai-Ari: That's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed! Maybe you could follow and favorite the story! Better idea! Why don't you review? *Cute pouty face* Anyways, see you next chapter!**


	3. The Fire Within

**Aronpuma: We're back to one of Ari's chapters, though next chapter our characters finally come together so well... be excited that we aren't dragging this out forever.**

**Anyways, some of you have been asking me about where Ari and I met and got the idea to do this collab. Actually no one has, since this Author's Note is being written about an hour after the first chapter was posted (and I'm not sure why someone would ask such a personal question so realistically by the time anyone sees this no one will have asked that question). But nevertheless, a lot of people have been asking how we met, so I best tell you:**

**Anime Roleplay! That's right, this authors note is a set up for shameless advertising. But nevertheless anime roleplay is a pretty cool place to have fun with characters and meet other writers and improve your ability and have fun (you'll have so much fun that I found reason to say have fun twice) and you could get a chance to rp with myself or Ari or a bunch of other wonderful people but anyway here is a link:**

** forum/Anime-Roleplay/135963/**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 3: _The Fire Within_

"_**RODERICH! **_I THINK I MAY HAVE SET THE KITCHEN ON FIRE!"

The smell of smoke intermixed with the sound of screams. As soon as the Austrian heard those sounds and the smells, he jumped from his bed and rushed to the kitchen, throwing the door open and looking over to the stove and Marissa, the source of the smoke and screams respectively.

"Mein Gott, Marissa! I can't sleep for long without you doing something wrong!"

Roderich stepped over to the oven and shut it off, the smoke dying out and the air clearing, a burnt pile of... Something, sitting inside the oven, "What, was _that_ supposed to be?!" He yelled, pointing at it.

"Um... How do you pronounce that name again... Oh! Apfelstrudel! I was making it for you, though you can see how that turned out... " Marissa sighed, going to throw the failed dish out. "HOLY COW! THAT BURNS!" She screeched, hands burning as she tossed the burnt dish out. It hit the trash can and fell in. "Okay, stupid move on my part," she mumbled, rubbing her hands against her tank top to sooth the burning pain in them.

"Marissa,"

Roderich facepalmed.

"Really!?"

His eyes slightly narrowed as his head suddenly started hurting, "It's the thought that counts, now let me do it... I don't want you burning down the house." He then went to pull out his first aid kit, getting the burn ointment and handing it to Marissa, "Be more careful next time." He said, grabbing his apron, "Apfelstrudel... That was it, right?"

"Yup, I failed miserably at making them."

Marissa muttered, applying the burn ointment to her hands, "I didn't know you could cook though..." She spoke as she rubbed her hands together, watching him.

"I do cook, who else would? I lived alone before you came along." Roderich smiled, pulling out his apple filling he had in the cabinet, cinnamon, bread crumbs, raisins, and the sugar for later. He then went to get the ingredients for the dough. "It's not hard, cooking is an art... It consists of constantly experimenting with ingredients to create different tasting dishes... I prefer doing it by the book though." He spoke elegantly, placing a bowl on the counter and starting to add everything, stirring it, "The dough is an important part of it, it must be perfect... The filling as well."

"... I feel like I'm watching a _cooking show_... Hosted by an old grandmother." Marissa laughed, her joke earning a harsh glare from the Austrian, "I was only cracking a joke! Don't be hating!" She exclaimed, waving her arms around.

"Don't. Insult. My. Cooking."

Every word was punctuated, as he smacking her with a wooden spoon, "Every time you insult my cooking, you shall get smacked with the spoon." He chuckled a bit, cracking a sadistic smile.

"Fine, I won't insult your _stupid_ cooking... "

_**Smack! **_The sound of the spoon against the back of her head echoed throughout the room, "OWWIE!" She yelped in pain, her hands going to cover the aching spot on her head, "I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" She whimpered, going to hide in her corner.

"_That_, is what you get when you insult my cooking!" He spoke firmly, crossing his arms and then returning to his cooking. "I personally think it's interesting... Cooking is," He mumbled, more to himself than the girl.

"Whatever..." She mumbled, not listening to him, sitting in her corner and rubbing her head, "I'm surprised it isn't bleeding..." Marissa frowned, snatching a spoon from a nearby drawer.

"... Why would it be bleeding? It was a _wooden spoon_." Roderich stared at the girl, laughing softly as she whined from the aching mark on her head, "Did I hit you too hard? It looks like I did..." He knelt down next to her, "Tilt your head, let me see it."

"Why? You're not a doctor... "

Marissa sighed, doing as told and tilting her head, letting him see the mark he had left, "It really hurt you know." She muttered, arms crossed, "Like really, in the end... Was it worth it? Hitting me and leaving this bloody mark! It hurts!" She hissed in slight pain as he ran his fingers over the mark.

"That looks like it was painful." Roderich then moved to get her an ice pack, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard." He apologized to the girl, standing up, "But that's what you get for insulting my cooking." He gave a smile, patting her on the head.

"I don't think it was necessary... " She stood up from where she previously sat, "Hitting me with a spoon... What a Jerk move..."

"I think it was _completely_ necessary, since you were insulting me."

He went back to his cooking, ignoring the pained whines of the girl behind him, "And stop acting like a child, it shouldn't hurt as bad now." He muttered, sighing at the childish teenager.

"_But it still __**hurts**_..."

Marissa whined again, giving the Austrian a death glare, "Really Roderich, I would appreciate if you didn't do that again." She mumbles, coming over and flicking his curl, making Roderich shudder once more, "Revenge." She smirked, arms crossed underneath her chest.

"... _Do you __**want **__another smack from my spoon..?_"

Roderich asked, spoon raised slightly to frighten the girl, she only glared at the man, "...You didn't even flinch..."

"Because, I've seen scarier things than you... Bears aren't that scary to me, and I have ran across a lot of them... Not scared of snakes or- _WAH! SPIDER!_"

The girl that had once looked brave was now cowering in the corner, a small spider lowering itself from its web on the roof, Roderich laughed, it was his turn to smirk. "You're not scared of bears or snakes... But a tiny spider sends you into a state of fear." He said, opening the oven and putting the Apfelstrudel into it, closing it shortly after, he then dealt with the spider with a quick smack from his spoon.

"It was a big spider."

The American pouted, hands on her hips, "I am sick of being treated like a child."

"You _act _like a child, therefore I treat you like one... _Act_ your age and I shall treat you as such." Roderich spoke smartly, staring at her, hands going and straightening his apron, "I act my age, I cannot afford to act childish and avoid work like you do." He signed, headache causing him more pain than it did, he placed his hand on his forehead. Marissa spotted that,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give you a headache... I'm _really _sorry... "

She hugged Roderich, sniffling a bit, "I know how your headaches are... They hurt like hell..." She snuggled her head into his chest, truly acting like a child.

"... It's alright Marissa."

He hugged back, resting his arms on her upper back, "I truly think you like acting as if you're my daughter." He smiles softly, playing with the girl's cap.

"Because-"

Marissa peeked up at him, "-You're like my father... You know I never really had a father... And mother died five years after I was born, I never got to enjoy the gift of parents..." She said, a sad smile on her face as she stared up at the Austrian.

"Well, now you have a fatherly figure. I happily accept you as my daughter, you already live here... And I do get things for you... _A lot_."

He returned the smile, planting a kiss on the spot he smacked earlier, "Fatherly love for the girl starved of it." He whispered softly, letting her go.

"Dude, you either need some friends... Or need to run across that guy you liked _way back when_." She swayed as she hummed quietly, "According to what you've said, he sounds pretty _hot_." She grinned as she spoke, spinning around gracefully.

Roderich blushed darkly, "S-Shut up." He cleared his throat. "He was... But he isn't like _other _guys... He loved logic, as well as dabbled in music... That's how I met him, Orchestra... I played violin back then too... Played it since I was a child." He walked back over to the oven, pulling his beautifully made Apfelstrudel from it, "Now that, is a proper Apfelstrudel."

"Can't wait to eat it." Marissa drooled as she watched Roderich cut through it, getting her a plate, "Ya know I love ya, right?"

"Of course I know, we may get on each other's nerves at times but we still have that father-daughter type love."

Roderich smiled at her, handing her the plate and patting her head, "Be careful with it." He said, turning around and going to leave the kitchen...

But... Three people busted through his kitchen door: Ludwig, Gilbert, and Erika... "Mister Edelstein!" Erika exclaimed, hugging his arm.

"Roderich! We need to talk!" Ludwig glared at the Austrian, trying to scare him.

Gilbert wasn't there for Roderich though... He was currently flirting with Marissa, the girl who challenged his awesomeness.

"Ugh... You all are giving me a headache... "

"Because we're supposed to give you a headache." Erika, Ludwig, and Gilbert said in unison, "We have to remind you that you only have _today_ to practice for your performance tonight!" Erika said, walking over with a clipboard, "Do try to get that practicing done." Ludwig sighed shortly afterwards, "That is true... I'm not very worried about you, Roderich... I'm more worried about that prodigy of yours."

"Stop calling me his _prodigy_! Start using my name Potato Bastard!"

Marissa said frowning until she said the last part, her face lighting up with a grin, Ludwig then looked to her with wide eyes, as if asking how she knew that nickname, "I know people who know you, Ludwig!"

"Heh, children please." Gilbert stood in between Ludwig and Marissa, "West, of course she would know that nickname because _Ahem.." _He cleared his throat, "_Piano Bastard_ told her and _then _she met the bastard himself." He kinda grinned.

"_Piano bastard?!"_

Roderich looked with wide eyes, "How did you know that nickname?!" He ran over, lightly shaking Gilbert.

"Alright! Hush up! Get the hell out so me and Roderich can practice!"

Marissa shooed the three off, and they recommenced their practice, one final time before their concert…

**Hello, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, unless you just came here for the end note. In which case, welcome to another installment of, "With All of Your Faults" end message. Where in addition to telling you to review, favorite, follow, whatever- we rip off Crack's endplate joke. So um… thank you, and tune in next week for another edition of: "With All of Your Faults" end message.**


	4. Vienna Waits for You

Chapter 4: Vienna Waits for You

Lawrence left the coat check warily. He had changed into his best suit and put his suitcase away, but he definitely was underdressed for this crowd. Not grievously, but noticeably. He was mad enough at his timing. He had only had time to grab food and then show up, so he'd have to find a bed after the concert.

He was in Europe though, and he'd hate to pass up a free concert. He always took advantage whenever the Boston Symphony or the Boston Classical Orchestra had a free or cheap gig. He grabbed a program and looked it over. He didn't know much German, but he knew enough to see that it was mainly a concert for Violin and Piano duets. The composer though confused him. Edelstein, the name was also that of the Violin player. He did not think he had heard an Edelstein, but the name seemed familiar enough. He gave up on the program, closing it, and handing his ticket to the Usher. Looking around, Lawrence eyed the stairs to the balcony of the concert hall.

Next to the stairs, stood a girl in a silver dress who looked very much American, speaking German and greeting people who walked by. She spotted Lawrence, taking several steps and smiling, She bowed, "Hello sir! I do hope you enjoy our concert!" She greeted him, still smiling brightly with each passing moment.

"Thank you," said Lawrence, taking a moment to register the greeting. "Wait, you speak English… and know without me talking that I also speak English?"

The girl nodded, "I can tell, you looked American, it's quite simple." She said, taking a step back, "Shall I help you to your seat?" She asked.

"Sure, thank you." Lawrence said, surprised. In his mind though, he worried obsessively. It was his suit, it was subpar most definitely, one level too casual in this crowd. Way to out himself as an American and not be ready with a good enough suit.

She then extended her hand, "I'm the piano player, Marissa Lavender Trey." She happily introduced herself, "Since you probably didn't know."

"I would," he said, taking her hand. "But I'm afraid my German's pretty shoddy, and I'm having trouble making out even this much."

Marissa giggled, "Well, when you don't practice it a lot, you forget it pretty easily, Mister Edelstein helps me with mine."

"Yes," Lawrence replied. "It may be necessary to know one's German when they perform in a German speaking nation, so am I sitting here or...?"

"Oh! This way." She said, leading him to his correct seat, giving a quick bow as she ran to the front once again.

Lawrence smiled and nodded a goodbye, looking out down at the stage, and checking his phone. He did not' have all too long to wait until the performance began, and he smiled a bit. The hall was very nice, seemed to have very good acoustics, and he was ready to listen.

Not very long after, a man walked onto the stage as the time had come for his performance, he approached his violin, picking it up as Marissa headed for her piano, the man softly began with his piece, bow moving gracefully against the strings of his instrument.

Lawrence watched the man intently, as the name rolled over in his mind- Edelstein. The man was hard to see from so far away, but he could make out his face, and it looked very familiar, he had seen the man before. As he kept looking he made out more and more and suddenly it clicked. "Roderich." he mouthed under his breath. How could he forget him, that German, no, Austrian exchange student from senior year.

Marissa had come in with her piano, their song picking up from soft and slow to loud and rather quick, both absorbed by their music until Roderich looked up, his eyes went to Lawrence as he almost instantly recognized him. He continued his playing though, he wasn't going to mess up in front of him.

A smile formed upon Lawrence's face. He felt very content, much more content then he'd think possible with all that had happened that day. He let the music absorb him, and wash from him the stress of his long flight.

Roderich had closed his eyes, swaying somewhat as he focused on his music, he wanted to leave him speechless with his amazing talent, the passion that had grown over the years.

The piano almost seemed to fall out of the piece entirely, inessential to the majesty he was listening to. His mind wandered to Roderich's other performances. He was first chair always: took solos, played the best, hell he went to Semsba, Districts, and All State in his one year. Though he had never till now heard his compositions in a concert.

His eyes opened slightly, not just swaying anymore as his feet began to move, dancing and playing his violin at the same time, Marissa had abandoned her piano and picked up a violin as well, dancing with Roderich.

Lawrence stared down enchanted, at the dancing on stage. He had never quite scene a dance with strings being played, no wonder the two had gotten such high billing.

The two stayed in sync, each step repeated by the other, Roderich had ceased his playing, twirling rather quickly as Marissa played, she smiled widely as she stopped her playing as well, discarding her violin and returning to her piano.

His eyes widened at their motions, their choreography. It had a grace he had neither expected nor disliked. His enchantment with the performance took his entire face hostage.

Roderich stopped spinning, shooting a smile at the audience as he played softly once again, a sign that his song was ending. As the song faded, Lawrence remained locked in his enchantment, until the final string ended vibration and the crowd erupted in applause. He settled back in his chair and joined them. He reengrossed himself as the next song began, falling into the enchantment once more.

He hardly even noticed that the concert was over until the people around him started to stand up. He quickly joined them, ready to leave the theater.

Shortly after he put away his violin, Roderich quickly ran through the crowd, heading towards Lawrence, "Lawrence!" He called, unsure if he could hear him over the crowd. He wanted to speak with him, no... He _needed _to speak with him.

Lawrence was not with the main crowd, standing in a line at the coat check. He'd left his suitcase with them and his mind once again went to practical matters, like where he'd be sleeping that night.

He looked around, looking for the familiar figure that he had last seen, his eyes bolting around as he wandered, "Lawrence! Where are you?!"

Lawrence heard a call, and blinked, as he heard the woman at the coat check call for him. He stepped forward, and grabbed his suitcase and coat. He then stepped off to the side, putting on his coat and gazing at the door.

By that time Roderich had arrived at the exit, Lawrence not far from him, but he did not see him, his back was turned for he was seeing if he had left already. "Please tell me I did not just lose my only chance to speak with him..." He said to himself, his hand against the door.

Lawrence pulled out his phone and made his way to the door, looking up the best hostels in the area, sighing a bit as he reached the door "Pardon." he said, not looking up at whoever was blocking the door.

He turned around with wide eyes, "Lawrence! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He said, suddenly grabbing his hand so he would look up at him.

He looked up, quite surprised. "Hi," he said, paused for a second, then he took a step back, withdrawing his phone and hand. Lawrence liked having his personal space. "It's been a while." he said after, positing himself so he was not blocking the door.

Roderich smiled, "It certainly has been." He said, "I never would have expected to see you in the crowd..."

Lawrence nervously chuckled. "Can't say I would have expected me either. This concert is a bit above the limitations of my wallet, but oh well," he shrugged, and exhaled "I'm glad I got to hear it."

His expression became one of pure happiness, "I'm glad I could play for you, it took several months of practice for this one concert... That dance is rather difficult you know."

"I don't think I've seen anything like it," he said, scratching his head "It was probably one of the highlights of my trip, then again I've been here about 4 hours."

"Well there is plenty to see here, many tourist sights." Roderich said, getting out his phone, "Though it's been forever... I would like to talk more with you, we haven't spoken to each other and our lives are probably much different from back then."

"Oh that would be fine," Lawrence said "I'm in absolutely no rush. No plans at all."

He then smiled wider than before, pushing his glasses back, "Like to come over to my house then? Talk over coffee?"

"Certainly," he said. "Though I'd think you'd have some sort of... thing to be at. You're the musician, and composer, aren't there important people here to see you?"

Roderich sighed, "You may be right... But I'd rather talk with you, I've been working rather hard to make sure this was perfect, now I can have my break and not be stressed out."

"I wish I could share your lack of stress." Lawrence sighed, turning to the door.

He raised a brow, "What has you stressed?" Roderich asked, staying right beside him.

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting to be at your concert, or Vienna." he said as they stepped outside into the cold night.

He followed, "What do you mean by that?" He looked at him, his head tilted to the side in a questioning way.

"Oh it's a long story," he said, suddenly stopping "Wait, why are you following me, I should be following you." he chuckled.

Roderich laughed, "Yeah, you're right about that." He smiled, walking towards his car, leading Lawrence.

Lawrence smiled "Can't say I'd know the way to your house, this is a pretty big country."

"First time here?" Roderich asked, opening his passenger side door.

"First time off my continent," he said. "That part was not an accident."

"How'd you end up here?" He gestured for Lawrence to take his seat in his car, going around the car and getting into the driver's side.

Lawrence entered the car and closed his door "It's a long story." he said with a sigh.

He didn't start the car just yet, pulling out his phone and texting someone, "We have a little while to wait... Marissa is still helping with putting the equipment away."

"I told you you had important things to be doing. " Lawrence deadpanned.

"Marissa is in charge of our equipment, and I'm usually coming up with our dances and writing new pieces. I also have to make sure I have the music hall and everything else set up." Roderich sighed.

"Well, you still have what seems to be the net funner job." replied Lawrence.

He looked over and smiled, "I do say, it is quite fun... The loud applause makes it worthwhile..."

"Since when did you become an attention whore?" he replied with a smirk.

Roderich narrowed his eyes slightly, "I am not an attention whore, I just like seeing my hard work pay off."

Lawrence chuckled and punched his arm lightly. "I bet you put up the marquee letters of this show so it listed Roderich Edelstein over Marissa Trey."

He rubbed his arm, sighing, "Hush it." He mumbled. The girl whom they had been waiting on swung open the car door and hopped in, "Done! We can go home now Roderich!" She didn't really notice Lawrence, her attention immediately going to her phone. Lawrence chose not to speak, and looked to Roderich to drive them. She had not acknowledged he existed, there was no reason for him to.

He cranked the car, pulling out of the parking lot and starting the short drive home. Marissa finally looked up, noticing Lawrence, "Oh, hi there...again."

"Hello." Lawrence replied, glancing back at her.

"I'm guessing since you are letting Roderich take you to our house that you and him know each other?" Marissa put her phone away, staring at him.

"No, I don't know him at all. Didn't he tell you that you and him are kidnapping me?" replied Lawrence.

"Hasn't someone ever taught you it isn't good to lie... Hell, don't even joke about that." She said, crossing her arms underneath her chest.

"No," he said. "On this matter, my teacher was George Carlin, and he taught me the opposite."

She somehow smacked him on the back of the head, "At least have some manners, you are in the company of a _famous musician_." She pointed to Roderich, who was more focused on his driving.

"Ow!" Lawrence exclaimed, reaching a hand and ducking forward, holding his head in his hand. "What the fuck was that for!?"

"Your weird sense of humor..." Marissa mumbles, looking out the car window.

"That is not justification for violence..." Lawrence grumbled, glaring back at her.

She gave him a harsh glare, "With that weird sense of humor and foul mouth of yours, yes, yes it was."

"What kind of society were you raised in!? Verbal action does not justify violence!" said Lawrence.

"It does when you were disciplined constantly, violence was how my mouth was dealt with." Marissa said somewhat coldly.

"My condolences," coldly replied Lawrence. "Now don't try that shit again on me."

Roderich turned his head slightly, shooting Marissa a harsh glare, she shut up from his glare, going back to staring out the window.

Lawrence brought his eyes forward again, his face entrenched in its normal frown.

Several minutes later, he pulled into his long driveway, putting the car in park and hopping out, Marissa followed after him. The two quickly walking up to the front door, Roderich started looking for his house key. Lawrence followed them silently, taking a minute to admire his rather large house.

"I don't understand why it takes me so long to find my keys... They aren't difficult to find." He muttered more to himself than to Marissa and Lawrence.

Marissa giggled at him, "Dimwit..." She said, earning another glare, accompanied by an annoyed frown.

"That's my line, Dimwit!" He said, getting his keys out and opening the door for them.

Lawrence quietly stepped inside after them, glancing around the foyer to see a very formal parlor. Pictures from Roderich's many concerts lined the various end tables and mantles that ringed the suede sofa and chairs. A fine looking flat screen took a small section of the wall, though it looked largely untouched and neglected, which Lawrence did not necessarily object to. Old instruments and paintings adorned the walls- which themselves were covered by an elegant wall paper that helped brighten the room considerably between the spacious windows that- for the most part- faced west.

"Decorated it myself!" Marissa proclaimed, smiling at her achievement.

"Impressive," Lawrence duly noted.

Roderich stepped in. "I was quite surprised when she was able to decorate my house this nicely. It's absolutely wonderful but I told her I didn't need that television though, it only sits there."

"Don't watch anything?" asked Lawrence, stepping in after him.

"No, I just prefer to be doing something productive than wasting my time." Roderich said simply.

"Ah," Lawrence nodded. "So where do you store that coffee that you promised?"

Roderich smiled. "Kitchen," he said, leading him to it."It's a rather nice blend."

"As long as it has caffeine, I'm content," smiled Lawrence, following close behind.

He chuckled, walking into his kitchen and getting out his coffee blend, making quick work of brewing it. His American friend hovered over him, watching the coffee brew with some level of impatience.

"Growing impatient for the coffee?" Roderich asked, somewhat curious as to why he was watching it. "It shouldn't be much longer, I make quick work of my coffee."

"'Make quick work of coffee,' you're English is as good as ever," he smirked, eyes not leaving the black gold.

"What?" He looked at him and sighed, "Marissa partly helps with my English, I help with her German… We help each other."

"So you two dating or what?" Lawrence asked, his smirk only growing.

He blushed, "N-No! I haven't the time for a relationship, not even with her!" Roderich stuttered.

"Oh really? Then what's she doing back here? Doesn't she have her own apartment? This house doesn't seem to be designed for roommates." Lawrence's smirk continued to grow, oh how he missed his old friend.

"She didn't have anywhere to stay, I only just recently took her under my wing, before her I was a solo musician." Roderich sighed, "And this place is rather empty with only one person… Without her I do not think it would be as… What's the word…. Bright."

"Oh yes, she lights up your world like nobody else. I always thought you batted for the other team but I suppose I was wrong," Lawrence continued.

"You really like messing with me about this don't you?" He sighed, "She is only a friend, I like someone else…" He mumbled, hoping that would shut him up.

"Well, I'm sure that someone else will just love it when she learns that you live with another woman." Lawrence chuckled, patting his back. "Good thing I showed up here, you still can't fully function without me."

He narrowed his eyes, "I couldn't have a relationship if I wanted to, it would interfere with my work…" He then took an awkward step away from him, "And I was functioning just fine without you."

"So you didn't even miss my snarky comments from orchestra, I feel disrespected," Lawrence said in an overdone scoff. "Did I leave no impact on, _the_ Roderich Edelstein. Am I not owed a place in your official biography?"

Roderich sighed, he had something he wanted to say in mind but he was afraid that it would be too early to tell him, instead he said the second thing that popped into his head, _Friend zone it is then_. "Actually, I think you did leave an impact on me… And I have a lot of respect for you." He pointed out to him, "But I'd like to be known as a normal person, not by my musical title…" He then pointed out the door, "And about the biography, speak to Marissa, not me… She's in charge of that."

"Eh," he sighed. "I played Viola, I probably wouldn't get more than a footnote, if that."

Roderich gave a small laugh, smiling as he poured him his coffee, "Your long awaited coffee is finished." He said with a slight grin.

Lawrence smiled back and took his coffee. "I got it," he chuckled. "I know how to get into your biography, I'll do something to steal your fortune while I'm here. Maybe musicologists will describe this tragedy of a former friend as the emergence of your middle period of composition. Then I'll come back and take your hearing in twenty years and you can be Beethoven."

"I trust you way too much for you to go and do that, Lawrence." He said, sitting down and taking a sip of his coffee, "It's simple, you're already in it."

"Oh I am? I feel so privileged." He smirked, then sipped his coffee. "Oh Roderich, don't give me your autograph, I just might _die,"_ he said, with a very nice girl voice.

He almost choked on his coffee at that voice, "What the…" He stared at him with wide eyes, "Will you stop with that? Just… ugh." He sighed.

"Oh but Roderich you're so _dreamy," _ Lawrence continued. "Only if I could _dance_ with you," he fluttered his eyelashes.

Roderich facepalmed, "Please, that is just… _weird_." He said, staring at him, "Plus, I am quite far from dreamy, I must point out… A woman who wasn't partnered in my music wouldn't be able to stand me."

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I was too busy getting lost in your eyes," said Lawrence, poking the mole on his face playfully.

"Lawrence," He narrowed his eyes again, "Quit that, I'm serious…" He spoke, his voice quite harsh, "If I wanted you to speak that way… Well I would be crazy if I actually wanted you to speak like that."

"Alright," Mass said, back in his normal voice. He took another sip of his coffee, the smirk not leaving his face.

"And wipe that smirk off your face, or I shall do it for you." Roderich said, seemingly not in the mood for his jokes anymore.

"Ok, sorry," Lawrence said, his face settling on a frown, as he finished his coffee. "Well then…" he sighed, sitting back in his chair.

Roderich closed his eyes, taking his glasses off and rubbing his forehead, "No, I should be sorry… I just…. Didn't like you joking like that." He mumbled, sighing deeply as he got one of his sudden headaches.

"Perhaps I should be going now…" sighed Lawrence.

"Don't go..." He said suddenly, looking at him with pleading eyes, he had yet to put his glasses back on.

"Ok…" he replied, blinking. "So…"

He kinda blushed at his own words, reaching for his glasses and quickly getting them back on, "Anyways, I would love to hear that long story of yours," He leaned back in his seat, sipping on his coffee, "You know, of how you got to Vienna?"

"Oh, that's a fun one," Lawrence sighed, adjusting his glasses. "So two days ago my half brother called me up and told me that he had an extra ticket for a flight to Vienna because he was visiting his old college roommate. He had just broken up with his girlfriend but he didn't want to waste the money. Anyways, I'm out of a job until the summer starts and I can take up the concession stand at Revere Beach again, so I figured, why the hell not?"

Roderich watched him, listening to him as he sipped on his coffee, quite interested in his little story.

Lawrence cleared his throat. "Anyways, I got on the flight this morning- I don't think I've slept for around 20 hours, and then I heard that the entire reason that we flew to Vienna was so that my brother's friend could drop off his sister down south so she could make some drug deal. And I really didn't feel like taking a 13 hour road trip to Denmark, so I decided to stay here. Actually, I got the concert ticket off that girl because she took pity on me." He sighed once again "Anyways, you can fill in the rest, and then you'll find us at this table."

"So… You stayed here, when you know absolutely no one here, except me whom you didn't expect to see… But you do have everything planned for your stay here in Vienna, right?" Roderich asked.

"Eh…" sighed Lawrence. "It was a choice born of emotion, not logic. Feel free to berate me for it- I know I am."

"You're avoiding my question, Lawrence…." Roderich sighed deeply.

"Basically no, but I know what I need to get," sighed Lawrence.

"So… You have absolutely no lodging planned? Where are you going to stay then?" He then put his coffee down, "I can help… I do have all the money I could ever need, it'll be nice if I could lend a hand."

"Don't worry about it," said Lawrence. "I couldn't ask you for help, you have your own busy life to live, and I'm not here for anything."

"Lawrence, you're my friend, I won't be able to stand the idea of you having no place to stay while you're here… My next concert isn't for another week and I only need about three practice sessions to prepare for it, I'm not that busy." He said, giving him a sort of smile, "I'm happy to help you… You could stay here if you'd like."

"Nope, I'm not burdening you with my stupidity." Lawrence smiled, shaking his head.

"You are no burden, I would be quite happy if you stayed, you'd help with my work." Roderich stood up from his seat. "You could have a wonderful time here, if you'd only accept."

"If you insist," sighed Lawrence. "I'll stay."

"Wonderful, I shall show you to one of the empty bedrooms." He walked out from the kitchen, walking down the hall towards the bedrooms.

Lawrence picked up his suitcase and followed him, breathing a small sigh of relief.

Roderich opened a door to one of the many bedrooms, revealing a quite plain room, "It's not a fancy as the rest of the bedrooms, but I only decided to give you this one because it's right next to mine and several doors from Marissa's… Wouldn't want you getting lost here."

"It's nicer than my apartment," said Lawrence, walking into the room. "And I can appreciate its… positioning. So thank you" he smiled.

"You're very welcome, Lawrence." He took several steps, opening the door to his own bedroom, "If you ever need me, just knock, I shall happily help you."

"I'll keep it in mind" he nodded, throwing his suitcase on his bed and yawning "Anyway I realistically should sleep and stop pretending jet lag doesn't exist."

Roderich nodded in understanding, "Go ahead and sleep, I shall be practicing with Marissa in my music room… If you are to wake up during that time, follow the music, it shouldn't be hard to find it."

"I'll keep it in mind" he nodded, opening up his suitcase "So night, and thanks."

"Good night." He smiled, walking down the hall and out of sight, heading to his beloved music room.

Lawrence turned to his suitcase, pulling out all he'd need for the night: pajamas, a toothbrush (with toothpaste), and a book. He went to change and brush his teeth in the bathroom, then returned to his room and hopped onto his bed. He was still a bit coffee high however, hence the book.

As his eyes steadily absorbed the pages of the book, the sound of a violin came to envelop the room. The old house carried sound well and the faint solo orchestra became the dominant entertainment of the evening. Eventually, Lawrence put down the book and just listened. Letting the emotion of the bow sooth him into a sound slumber.


	5. Woken To Ecstasy

Ch. 5: Woken to Ecstasy.

**Aronpuma: On behalf of my witty author's notes everywhere, I'd like to officially apologize for not including an author's note on the previous chapter. It was a breach of my service, and I would like to ask for the forgiveness of the American people.**

**Kawaii-Samurai-Ari: Aron... I think we have readers elsewhere as well... Not just the American people.**

**Aronpuma: Well if you shared with me the traffic chart maybe, then I'd know something like that!**

**Kawaii-Samurai-Ari: We have Japanese readers out there! I think we should apologize not only to the American people, but to them and the other readers too!**

**Aronpuma: Japan isn't even planned to be in our story! I don't care. I don't need to care. This is America! And in America I do what I like!**

**Kawaii-Samurai-Ari: Alright! Fine! You go wave your flag around and I'll just bring in the story!**

* * *

The sound of his soft playing continued to echo throughout the estate in a never ceasing serenade. It never had ceased because Roderich had not gotten a wink of sleep since starting. He wasn't about to stop with his practicing until he could remember every note. Marissa however, passed out quite awhile ago, unable to resist the tempting feeling that is sleep.

Whether or not Roderich had every note right, Lawrence could hardly tell, but after a couple minutes of standing in the doorway, it was decided by the houseguest that he had had enough. He casually walked over to the piano, and hit the low A note. That doesn't really go with any piece that takes itself seriously.

He almost jumped, not knowing that Lawrence was in there with him, "Lawrence?! What the hell?!" He gave a glare, "I was not finished." He said, putting his violin down and crossing his arms.

"Yeah? Is the piece 8+ hours long?" asked Lawrence dubiously, rolling his eyes without moving them. "Your eyes read all-nighter or hangover, and you apply your talents much too seamlessly to have a hangover."

Roderich sighed, "I pull all-nighters all the time... It's the only way I can fit in all of my practices, and the little free time I have..." He said, walking over to him and sitting on the piano bench, "Just exactly how long were you standing there?"

"A few minutes," he shrugged, sipping his coffee. "It's 11, dude, I think you need sleep, or coffee, or both."

"I can't sleep now... It'll throw my schedule off, so a couple glasses of coffee will have to do," he said, his eyes still narrowed at him. "But I do think it was still rather rude of you to interrupt me... I would have finished soon anyways."

Lawrence sighed a bit. "Well, I just felt the need to pose an intervention. I've had more than enough all nighters to know that it is not a fun thing to do."

"I'm used to doing it... " he mumbled, standing up from the piano bench and taking his glasses off, rubbing his eyes. "Though, I do miss that several hours of sleep I could have gotten."

"Well, there's coffee in the pot," he said. "Shall I get you some?"

Roderich gave a small nod, yawning softly, "I'm going to need that entire pot if you don't mind..."

"Well, you'll have to live with half gone for now," Lawrence said, yawning back.

He sighed, "Whatever, I just need a glass... Otherwise I'm going to fall asleep and throw off my plans..."

"Alright," Lawrence said, turning around and heading back to the kitchen.

Roderich followed after him, taking slow and tired steps, he looked like he could fall out at any minute... Lawrence did not slow, as he sipped his coffee and walked on to pour him out a glass.

"Will you slow down? I can't really walk as fast on low energy... " He mumbled, sighing deeply.

"You want coffee faster or to get to the kitchen faster?" Lawrence asked, entering the kitchen.

"I..." He started, then trailed off, "Just get me the damn coffee."

Lawrence smirked, pouring him a cup, and holding it out for him to take.

Roderich snatched it from him, taking a long sip from it before staring at him, "Thanks... I guess."

"Welcome," he said, leaning back on the counter and yawning.

He took several steps, hopping onto one of the counters and sitting down, not really caring to be his 'Well-mannered' self, "I could have gotten more practice down, yet you decided to stop me... I could have used that few more minutes."

"To drink coffee," Lawrence cut in. "Like you are now."

"Whatever... " He muttered, pushing his glasses back.

Marissa finally stumbled in, yawning as she stretched her arms, "Hey." She mumbled, immediately heading for their coffee pot.

Lawrence yawned back, "Morning." Finishing off his coffee.

Marissa sat next to Roderich, stealing his glass and downing it, "You have guts, when I woke up to find that Roderich wasn't practicing... I knew you had to have stopped him, I admire guts." She grinned, Roderich huffed, taking his glass back.

"Guts?" Lawrence asked "I was just looking out for the health of the famous musician."

"Because when I usually stop him, things get thrown at me." She shrugged, swinging her legs, "I was looking out for him yet he's so mean to me." She whined, grinning at Roderich.

"Things get thrown?" Lawrence blinked, glancing at the two of them.

"Yes... Things get thrown... At me." She sighed,scooting away from Roderich, "I told you, he's mean to me."

"I only throw things at you because... Well, I don't like being interrupted and you know that Marissa." He sighed, fidgeting with his glasses.

Lawrence blinked again, and shook his head. "It's too early, I need more coffee." he said, walking over to the pot, to find it empty. He grumbled and once again got out the grounds to make another cup.

Roderich hopped up, "Let me... I guess you could say it's my turn to make the coffee."

"If you insist." said Lawrence, stepping away and shaking his head again, looking at Roderich closely, before sighing and turning back to his empty cup.

"Shall I make a whole pot? Or do you just want a single glass?" He asked him, taking his glass from him.

"Why would you ever limit yourself to a single glass!?" asked Lawrence, his eyes widening in some kind of horror.

He blinked, "I limit myself for a reason." He sighed, brewing him another pot, "Seriously, how many cups of coffee do you drink in a day?" He turned to him, a brow raised.

"As many as I need," said Lawrence.

"Really... That's probably way over the healthy amount of coffee you can drink." He sat back down, just waiting for the coffee to brew.

Lawrence shrugged, "I'm also jet lagged, so I think I could do with a bit more sympathy when it comes to coffee."

"Fine... I'll be more sympathetic to you about it..." Roderich sighed, leaning back and fixed his glasses again, seeming to enjoy the slight distraction of messing with his glasses.

Lawrence gave another loud yawn, eyes transfixed on the coffee maker, not even noticing as Roderich reached over and touched his shoulder, "By the way... Thank you for interrupting me... I would have kept playing for the rest of the day if you didn't..."

Marissa jumped, "Hey! You're thanking him but not me?!" She huffed, stomping her feet like an angry child.

Lawrence walked out of Roderich's touch as her saw the coffee was finished. He hastily took the pot and refilled his cup. Roderich sighed, walking out of the kitchen, leaving him with Marissa.

"Smooth moves, Lawrence." She sighed, "Blowing off Roderich for a cup of coffee, _what a perfect gentleman_."

He sipped his coffee. "I'm sorry what?" he asked, looking at her with a blank expression.

"You made him run off, blew off one of his perfect soft moments... You know, where he isn't as serious and harsh... You and your coffee obsession... " Marissa hopped up from her place on the counter, standing in front of him with narrowed eyes, "Don't do it again."

Lawrence blinked. "Ok... sorry," he said, shaking his head.

She then crossed her arms, "So... Care to tell me how you know my dearest teacher? Since Roderich hasn't graced me with that knowledge yet."

"He was a foriegn exchange student for a year at my high school," said Lawrence. "Sat next to me in orchestra, front row..."

* * *

_5 years earlier..._

At the dawn of his senior year, Lawrence once again was reminded that there is no day more tiring than the first day of school; except all subsequent days of school, but it was still a tiring one. After an entire summer of being able to wake up before 6 AM- possibly going to bed at 6 AM- coffee had become the only effective way to stay awake. Thankfully the school was right next to a Dunkin Donuts (as was everywhere else in Eastern Mass) and Mr. Karpusi was not going to penalize the orchestra for drinking coffee during rehearsal.

He sat in his normal seat, gazing as the freshmen walked into the background, shaping up the new faces and predicting the viola players who would join them. One of the new faces drifted to the front of the class, violin in hand and a blank expression on his face. He looked foreign. Fixing his glasses as his stare drifted throughout the room. But he was decidedly not a freshman, which gave Lawrence the biggest incentive to keep looking at him as the violinist moved. He didn't sit down yet though, giving Lawrence a bit of a stare and remaining silent, not wanting to speak to anyone. He wanted to keep to himself. Lawrence glanced away as their teacher entered the room.

"Sit down class" said the dull voice of their Maestro, Heracles Karpusi. He took his seat at the front of the room as he watched the rest take their seats.

The violinist only looked to the front, not sitting. Other freshman did likewise, in their normal nervous freshmen ways.

"You there," Karpusi said, pointing to the freshmen and the foreign violinist. "Find seats with your section. We can sort it out better later."

He then sat, holding his violin close in a protective manner. The violinist didn't really like the piercing American eyes of any of the other students... Or Lawrence for that matter. Lawrence though seemed to retreat his gaze from the front of the room, boredly examining his viola.

"Alright class, welcome to the orchestra," began Karpusi. "To all new students, I will be doing a test of your present ability now. While I am doing this, please get familiar with your section-mates" he said, looking at his paper. "I will first have the As…" there was a long pause "there are no As." he looked closer at his list. "All Bs… Cs… Gs…. Es… Edelstein. Roderich Edelstein."

The violinist stood, bowing his head but still held his violin like it was his own child. Karpusi walked over to a practice room, beckoning him in. He didn't go into the practice room, just stood in front of the class and position his violin, beginning to play his soft melody. Everyone looked up.

It had been a long tradition that the first class was a time for the upperclassman to get some sleep that they had been lacking on the first day while the freshmen cowered in fear of their audition. The 1st Chair violinist was appalled: he was better than him! The 2nd chair violinist was pleased: he was better than the 1st chair. The 3rd chair violinist sighed: so much for the front row. And the first chair violist well, he was intrigued: Lawrence was one to contemplate such events.

Karpusi had to stop this ruckus, and as soon as Roderich finished, he gave his instruction. "1st Violin, 3rd chair." The former 3rd chair sighed as he moved back a row, while the seat next to Lawrence opened up.

Roderich gave a nod, walking over to his seat and sitting down. He brushed some stray hairs out of his eyes, then adjusting his glasses, staying perfectly silent the entire time. As Karpusi called in the next kid, Lawrence cleared his throat, but made no other attempts to speak.

Another student then walked into the room, another foreign exchange student: Klaus. He kept his hands in his pockets, no instrument in sight. He swaggered over to Roderich, flicking his forehead and earning a whine from his fellow European. "Hey short stuff," Klaus grinned at him; Roderich frowned up at him.

"Do not start." Roderich muttered under his breath, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed at him.

Klaus only did it again, "Do not start what? This?" He suddenly picked up the Austrian's violin. Roderich stared with wide eyes, reaching up for it,

"Give it back." Roderich demanded, trying to swipe it from the taller man's grasp. "That thing is worth more than this entire classroom and the students in it!" The shorter boy then tried jumping to get it, showing both his fierce attachment and his lack of physical ability.

Lawrence blinked, a bit confused by the spectacle.

The shorter boy finally ceased his attempts: stopping, sighing, and sitting back down in his seat, but not without leaving the thief a harsh glare.

"Giving up already?" Klaus asks him with an ever widening grin, the violin held behind his back. "Why, I didn't know that you were one for giving up." He backs up a bit, not about to give up.

"You're saying that's more valuable than Human Life?" interjected Lawrence.

Roderich nodded slightly childishly. "Well... To me it is," he mumbled.

Suddenly Heracles snapped up the violin from Klaus's hand. "You are not on my class list."

"What? I was only playing with my favorite Austrian." Klaus crossed his arms and glared, not only at Heracles, but at Lawrence too. American schools.

Heracles handed off the violin to Roderich and turned back to Klaus. "You should be in your class. I do not know what brand of leniency the old country has become, but I will not have it here." Karpusi pulled out a pink pad and wrote him a slip. "You will serve one detention" he ordered swiftly "now return to your class." The Grecian then stepped forward, grabbed Klaus by his collar, and began to drag him to the door.

Lawrence and Roderich watched the two leave, and with that spectacle ending, Lawrence's attention returned to the violin. Lawrence scrutinized the instrument, then gave his final analysis in his typical deadpan: "Worthless.

Roderich raised a brow at Lawrence. "What do you mean by worthless?" he questioned.

"Well, not now." Lawrence then reached forward and took the violin. "Now because I can figure out a violin, this is not a worthless piece of wood and metal and… whatever they make bowstrings out of. But it isn't worth much in my hands, I'm not a violin player. Now," he handed him back his violin. "If you think that this is worth more than the rest of the room in your hands, then that's vanity. It's just a violin, it has no substance. The question is do you?"

Roderich held the violin, looking up at him. He nodded his head shyly, "I think my playing makes my violin worth as much as I think it does." He said in a soft and barely audible voice.

"More than human life," Lawrence sighed, sitting back in his chair.

Roderich went back to being his silent self, his violin clutched to his chest and his grip on it tight, he wasn't about to let anyone take his violin again.

Lawrence turned away boredly, not especially in the mood to tolerate asses who liked to assert their wealth. Roderich wasn't in the mood to interact with people either as he started tampering with his violin- bored as the bell rang…

* * *

Marissa stared for a moment, registering the story Lawrence just told her. "So... you only knew him for that one year?" she asked. "Then had no contact with him when he left?"

"We emailed a bit I guess but we just kinda fell out," he shrugs. "We weren't best friends or anything."

"Well, he is certainly fond of you... I'm not sure why though," she lied.

Lawrence shrugged, "he's just taking pity."

"He is not, he wouldn't let someone stay in his house if he was only taking pity on them, he could have gave you the money and let you stay in some fancy hotel far away from here." Marissa sighed deeply. "He must have some fondness for you."

"Well, we were, are friends." he shrugs again.

"That you are," she gave a small smile, "Just don't blow him off like that... He doesn't like it when someone ignores him, especially if he's having one of his softy moments."

"Huh? What do you mean blowing him off?" he asks, looking at her blankly once more.

"You were locked on that stupid pot of coffee, you ignored him..." Marissa said simply, a finger pointed, "You were too busy with your coffee obsession to notice him."

"I was getting a cup of coffee, that he brewed no less," Lawrence said, his eyes narrowing.

"He may have made it, but he wanted your attention on _him_, not something he made." She stated, "It's the same with his music, he wants his listeners attention on _him_, just as well as his music."

"Never realized he had quite that ego," replied Lawrence.

"It's not that though... It's nothing to do with his ego in this situation, he just wants _your_ attention, on nothing else but him." Marissa stated once again, going to get herself another cup of coffee.

"Alright," he replied. "I guess I'll go to him now?"

"Check his room... Only place he would be... Since I don't hear any music..." Marissa sipped her coffee, smiling at him.

He finished off his coffee and nodded. "Thank you," he said, starting for his host's room.

"Feel free to go through his things! I go through them all the time!" She giggled, grinning like a complete and utter imbecile.

"Um… alright?" he said, shaking his head as he entered the hall and marched to Roderich's room.

When Lawrence arrived at Roderich's room, the door was cracked open, the musician curled up on his bed with a pillow in his grasp, his glasses no longer on his face, he was very much asleep. Law gave a small smile, and closed the door, feeling somehow calmer from the sight of him.

Not two minutes after he shut his door, Roderich opened it, somehow awake, "Lawrence." He said, pushing his glasses back further, "I'm guessing you saw me..?"

Lawrence glanced up from his phone "Yeah" he said.

Roderich blushed darkly, "You saw me... Sleeping..."

"So…?" Lawrence asked, blushing a bit back from his blush.

"It's... Embarrassing." He mumbled, fidgeting with his glasses as he tried hopelessly to hide his blush.

"Well why?" he asked surprised.

"B-Because..." He didn't really answer his question.

"Because what? I saw you asleep… I'm in your house as your guest, it's not implausible." Lawrence shrugged.

"Because... I don't like people seeing me like that... Especially you." He blushed even darker, accepting the fact that he couldn't hide it.

"And what harm would it be?" Lawrence sighed.

Roderich shook his head, "I just don't like it." He got back into his room and got one of his pillows. "I really just... Don't like it, I look weak and defenseless when I sleep... It's almost an invitation for some weirdo."

Lawrence glanced into his room, "Well I can assure you I'm not a rapist, my interest in fucking you is literally zero."

Roderich buried his face into his pillow, hiding his hurt look. "Good, good... I guess I'm just overreacting again," he said, hoping he couldn't hear it in his voice as well.

"Um…" Lawrence frowned "Sorry for seeing you in your sleep, I didn't realize you'd be so hurt by it." he sighed and walked over to him "are you going to be ok?"

"That's not the reason I'm hurt..." He said, his voice too muffled by the pillow to make it out, but he said it, "I'll be fine."

Lawrence sighed, sat on the edge of his bed and put a hand on his shoulder, "Speak to me, not the pillow."

_I'm afraid to tell you_, "Nothing... It's nothing..." He pulled back from the pillow. Lawrence started to gently rub his shoulder, sighing again.

"Lawrence... I... Can't tell you." Roderich said, pulling the pillow close and hiding his face again.

Lawrence sighed again. "Whatever, it's fine, I'll leave you to sleep ok?"

Roderich dropped his pillow, tossing it aside as he grabbed his hand, "Please… Just don't go…" He mumbled, a light blush dusting his cheeks again.

"O...k…" blinked Lawrence, staring at him blankly.

He let go of his hand, "Sorry…." He sighed, curling up again.

"Um… should I leave you to sleep then since you don't want me watching you?" asked Lawrence.

_I want you to stay_, "If you wish to leave… go ahead." He said softly, burying his face in his pillow.

"I… have to call my brother." Lawrence sighed, patting his shoulder and standing up, "sleep well."

"Alright…" Roderich said, watching him closely before letting his eyes close again.

Lawrence walked out of his room without another word, closing the door and shaking his head as he walked up. He felt… off. Must have been jet lag. Well... he had it but no, he'd been using that as an excuse all day. But why was he feeling so weird? He was suddenly taken out of his feelings as he felt his phone vibrate. He looked down to see his brother was calling. Though his remembering to accept the call was delayed for a few seconds, he felt the the regret of hitting accept immediately.

"LAW! LAW! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

"No, I've gone deaf," growled Lawrence as he walked away from Roderich's door, before his brother woke up all of Austria.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Alfred yelled, loud enough that the punctuation at the end of his line of dialogue doubled.

"You made the entire eastern hemisphere deaf, I bet you're yelling echoed in the streets of Boston, a dog as far as Pittsfield just howled as its ear bled, that's how far it echoed," Lawrence snapped.

"Ok…" replied a quieter Alfred. "Um… what's Pittsfield?"

"A town, Western edge of Massachusetts, near the New York border," explained Lawrence.

"And why did you reference it?" asked Alfred.

"Because it's contrasted with Boston, which is on the East Coast and therefore the opposite side of the state," shrugged Law.

"Um…no I mean why did you reference it at all? It's pretty random," asked Alfred, scratching his head.

"Um… I think my author wanted to further hammer in the point that if this wasn't a human AU that I'd be the state of Massachusetts?" suggested Lawrence.

"That's stupid. It's just bad writing on his part," complained Alfred. "I prefer his coauthor, I wish she could've written me."

"Yeah, and now's he turned our likely meaningful conversation into a fourth wall joke," sighed Law. "Also bad writing is how I'm your half-brother, with no mention of the other state's family relations. How does he expect to explain that?"

"I dunno, lampshade it and let it be all meta like that?" suggested Al.

"That's still a cop out, it's just favoritism of his home state," criticized Law.

"You're one of two leads of this story dude, chill. This is not a grand US based story," said Al.

"And besides he like… already introduced another non-US oc so like… he's clearly established the idea of ocs" cut in Stina over the line.

"How did you get here!?" asked Lawrence

Stina shrugged, "I came in through the hole in the fourth wall."

"The… what but…" stuttered Lawrence.

"You made a hole in the fourth wall, I came through it." said Stina. "It's like… literalizing an idiomatic expression."

"But Why!?" asked Law.

"I dunno like… maybe it's cause my author wanted to tell the audience that I'm supposed to represent Freetown Christiania if this wasn't a human AU?" suggested Stina

"But why would anyone care about that!?" Shouted Lawrence. "Your role in the story is literally over. Your job was to facilitate me seeing Austria. That's it. There is no other reason for you to be in the story. You relate to no one important!"

"Well, it's easy enough to guess a Mathias/Alfred side romance…so I kinda do," retorted Stina.

"Hey!? He's just a friend!" retorted Alfred.

"Not for long," smirked Stina.

"Yo Law, tell her that he's just my friend!" Alfred shouted.

"You're both incredibly annoying and immature, it's a match made in Heaven," deadpanned Law.

Stina broke out into hysterical laughter as Alfred huffed. "The hell bro!?" exclaimed Alfred.

"I honestly don't care," said Law. "If you want to move from a Mexican to a Dane, go for it. Build an international harem for all I care."

"I'd stop now before you get like, racist or sexist or some shit like that" interjected Stina.

Law's frown deepened. "Whatever I… I don't really care to engage anymore in this conversation."

"Whatevs," said Stina. "See you I guess."

"If you even pop up again," said Law duly.

"Fuck you," said Stina, and with that Law heard her line click.

"Well fuck you too," scowled Law, about to hang up his line as well.

"Wait! I'm still here!" said Alfred.

"You won't be momentarily," deadpanned Law.

"Hey!" shouted Alfred. "You are not abandoning me like that, especially after yesterday!"

Law exhaled, annoyed, "what?"

"I'm not letting you do this, Mathias and I got enough money to get you a plane ticket," replied Alfred.

"Letting me do what!?" asked Lawrence.

"You barely have any money on you! I'm not leaving you on the streets for some week! What if something happens to you!?" shouted Alfred.

"No," replied Lawrence darkly

"No!? Lawrence, grow up. You can't just not turn your phone on and try to shut me out," said Alfred, also annoyed.

Lawrence blinked. "I'm not cutting you off."

"Then why wasn't your phone on last night?" asked Alfred.

"I was at a concert" Lawrence said.

Alfred huffed, "and now you're broke aren't you. Come on, we're getting you a flight back to Denmark."

"No!" repeated Lawrence. "I have arrangements here, and I am not in the mood to break them, for you. Have your fun with your fucking Danish fuck buddy." he said hanging up his cell. Lawrence looked around, drifting to where he'd left his coat. He was going out. He was in Vienna and he was going to damn well enjoy it more than he'd ever enjoy fucking Denmark with his fucking brother.

He scribbled out a note, placed it on the table, and marched outside, letting the cold air envelop him.

**Aronpuma: Hope you liked! So feel free to review, and if not for me, then for Joe. Who is Joe? Well, he's the guy who's repairing the fourth wall, and he at least wants to know his work is justified.**

**#ReviewForJoe**


	6. Cold Silence

Ch. 6: Cold Silence.

**Kawaii-Samurai-Ari: Hello there! Readers everywhere! Welcome to the sixth chapter of our story! *Tosses my sparkles everywhere***

**Aronpuma: Sparkles? What?**

**Kawaii-Samurai-Ari: It's my sparkle flare! My added touch! *Blows some of my sparkles in your face***

**Aronpuma: No! I'm a guy! This is emasculating! I have to solve this somehow um… *suddenly, there is a large explosion* THERE! Testosterone! All is right with the World!**

**Kawaii-Samurai-Ari: *Pouts* Why'dya have to ruin my sparkly fun? **

**Aronpuma: Because as the male Hetalia fanfiction writers, both of us have to represent our gender properly.**

**Kawaii-Samurai-Ari: *Crosses my arms and pouts more* Meanie... **

**Aronpuma: *sighs* whatever, let's just post the chapter:**

Roderich was in his livingroom, flipping through a stack of music sheets, having not seen Lawrence since that little scene in his room, "I should have told him, I should have told him…" He suddenly heard his doorbell ring. He blinked, standing up and heading for the door. He cracked it open, stared out the door, and sighed. "You went out, didn't you?"

"I left a note," shrugged Lawrence. "Though I forgot to account for the key."

"I should point out, I never saw said note." Roderich opened the door wider, letting him in. "And if you needed a key, you should have just asked."

"I put it on the table," shrugged Lawrence, walking in. "Maybe Marissa took it?"

Roderich blinked. "She's in her room, and why on earth would she take it?" He walked over to the table, moving his stack of music sheets and there it was, "I buried it… That's why."

"Ah," Lawrence acknowledged, drifting over to the coffee pot.

"And that is the first thing you do… You really have some sort of addiction to coffee…" Roderich sighed, sitting back down and looking through his music sheets again.

"It's not an addiction!" Lawrence scoffed as he poured himself yet another cup.

"In denial I see." He grinned at him, looking up from his music sheets.

"It's not denial, it's just a fondness for a beverage." Lawrence gave a sigh, first Marissa, now Roderich, and Alfred plenty of times: everyone was hopeless.

Roderich chuckled, eyes drifting back to what he was doing before that. "Anyways, enjoy yourself on your little day out?" he asked him, eyes not leaving the papers in his hands.

"Yes," he smiled, sipping his coffee. "Vienna is quite beautiful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he smiled back at him. "And it really is, you should see it in the Spring though, it's beauty is doubled… But it's beautiful in the Winter as well…"

"It snowed last night," Lawrence smiled. "I think everything is more beautiful in the snow."

"I never really enjoyed snow… I'm always cooped up in here when it snows…" He mumbled, rubbing his forehead, "Marissa likes it so much she dumps her work on me and runs outside, I don't understand it."

"Where did you say she was from again?" asked Lawrence.

"Tennessee… In America." Roderich answered, "She lived in the mountains, she told me it snows quite a bit in the mountains there."

"No wonder she likes it," Lawrence mused.

Roderich put his music sheets aside, "I wouldn't know, I've never been there… But she really reflects that she's southern… You should hear her sometimes, she sounds like a bloody cowgirl…. The Y'alls and Howdys were going to give me a headache…"

"I never have professed to understand the south." agreed Lawrence, sighing.

"The headaches were the reason I told her to control that accent of hers… I may have an accent, but that's because this isn't my first language and can't help it." Roderich stated. "Since it's her first language, she shouldn't have a problem toning her accent down."

"You have a pretty nice accent if you ask me." said Lawrence. "Yours I mean."

Roderich kinda blushed at that, "Well… Yeah…" He mumbled, standing up, "You should hear me sometimes… I am getting better with your language, no?" He asked him, "When we first met, I wasn't as good as I am now."

"Not nearly, but you've always been better than me," he chuckled. "I couldn't speak German to save my life."

"I could teach you, you know… It's not as difficult to learn when you have someone whose first language happens to be German." He smiled at him.

"If you wished," he smiled. "Though I don't have to remind you that I suck I hope."

Roderich gave a small laugh, standing up and patting him on the back, "I remember that one attempt of yours, it was quite terrible." He said with a wide grin.

"And despite my best efforts, I haven't forgotten it," chuckled Lawrence.

"And as long as I'm around, you most definitely won't." Roderich smiled slightly wider at Lawrence, "Anyways, ready to go out again?" He asked, heading for the coat rack and getting his coat, "I'll be happy to take you to dinner."

Lawrence stood up, looking for his coat. "I could handle that," he smiled.

"Great," He pulled out his phone quickly, shooting a text at Marissa before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the house, "We… Might want to go before Marissa decides to tag along."

"Following you." he said as he was pulled out.

Roderich pulled him to his car, opening the passenger side door for him, smiling a bit as he gestured for him to sit. Lawrence sat down, nodding in thanks as he closed the door, rubbing his hands from their brief stint in the cold.

He came around, opening the driver's side door and sitting down, "Do expect me to spare no expense on our dinner." He said, the smile still on his face, getting wider with every passing moment.

"Thank you." nodded Lawrence once again, smiling quietly to himself.

He cranked his car, pulling out of his long driveway, starting the drive to town. His eyes focused on the road. Lawrence's eyes were drifting to the gentle snow falling over the city, then to his driver, who still had some snowflakes in his hair. Lawrence felt warm, though realistically it was the car's heating kicking into gear.

He glanced over at him, giving him a warm and gentle smile, "This shall be wonderful, I shall make sure of it." His eyes held the determination to make their dinner a nice one.

"Oh how nice, I have a guarantee," hummed Lawrence, whose eyes were back outside.

Roderich chuckled, focused on his driving. "I just want this to be nice," He said softly.

"You certainly are pulling that off," noted Lawrence, who turned to him to see the snow had melted.

"When you are an elegant person who wants everything to be absolutely perfect like me… You tend to pull it off without trying at times," Roderich explained, removing one of his hands from the wheel to run it through his own hair.

"So I bet you do this for all the boys who come to your home with a sob story," Lawrence smirked.

He blushed, "N-No, the only other person I have taken out is Marissa… I wouldn't even take Ludwig or Gilbert out and I'm rather close to them." Roderich mumbled, "Though, Gilbert is a real pain… Him and that stupid nickname he has for me…"

"Are Gilbert and Ludwig friends? family? agents?" asked Lawrence.

"Friends…. But Ludwig is technically my agent… Him and his assistant Erika anyways…" He explained, "They're always taking _me_ out on the town… But I have never taken them out personally…"

Lawrence nodded, gazing back out the window.

"I can say that, with Gilbert around… There isn't a shortage of flirting…. Besides flirting with Marissa, he's done his number on me… Everytime he did though, I slapped him and called him an indecent bastard." He laughed a bit, "His face was hilarious… But eventually he came up with nicknames for me… And that's when he became a massive headache for me."

"What does he call you?" asked Lawrence.

"It depends on his mood, when he's in a good mood… He calls me _Little Master_…. In his usual mischievous mood, he calls me…. Well… Piano Bastard…." He sighed, parking the car and then hitting his head against the wheel, "I hate that last nickname the most… It's horrible…"

"And you're friends with him!?" asked Lawrence with a sigh.

"He's Ludwig's brother…. So, even if I wasn't he'd be tagging along…" He muttered, leaning back in his seat, "Ludwig keeps him from doing anything he'd regret, I've already threatened to kick him in the shins..." He sighed deeply, muttering other things under his breath.

"Breath, you'll drive worse if you drive angry," said Lawrence in a calmer monotone.

Roderich turned his head, looking at him, "I'm not angry…" He mumbled, sighing as he leaned back in his seat, "I'm just…. Frustrated…"

"Again, calm. I have never been in a car accident and I don't want this to be the day," said Lawrence, as he felt the car being slowed and stopped.

"I promise you, I won't." He said simply, jumping out of the car, "I don't have to drive anymore… In town, we walk."

"A walk in the snow." He smiled a bit, getting out and following him.

"Yeah, lovely don't you think?" Roderich smiled as he led him through town.

"I always find it lovely," he said, as the snow gently buried them together on their walk.

"I never had the time to find it lovely… I never really went out much, since I'm always practicing..." Roderich said, glancing around… He was trying not to get lost in his own city.

"Well, we're going to a presumably indoor restaurant, so we'll be back inside if that makes you feel more secure," stated Lawrence.

"Actually, I am starting to like the snow…" He pointed out with a soft smile, turning a corner as he walked a bit faster.

Lawrence kept pace. "What a sudden change of opinion," he said.

_I have a reason to like it now_, Roderich thought to himself as he walked inside of a rather nice restaurant, he sighed in relief as he felt the warm heat hit his face, happy to be indoors.

Lawrence closed the door behind him, noting their surroundings. The nicest restaurant he'd ever been to was that one time at the Wayside Inn, which was… formalish? He'd been there once, and the food was great, just… not quite the prices one would find at Dunkin Donuts. Lawrence though tried to remain unaffected, at least by appearance.

Roderich sighed a bit as he stretched his arms, "Anyways, pick something nice, I'll be paying."

"I'll pick something," said Lawrence. "At least from what I can read in the menu."

He chuckled softly, "I better start with teaching you _better_ German soon then." Roderich turned to a waiter and said something in German, the waiter responded with a nod and led the two to a table.

Law ran his hand through his hair as he followed. This wasn't anything he wasn't expecting on the voyage, but he did know that Denmark was a bit more lenient to English than most of mainland Europe.

Roderich sat down, a smile plastered to his face as he waved the waiter off, going to his menu. Lawrence opened his as well, gravitating to the lower priced items. He understood maybe a bit of the menu? But one thing he did know was the Euro exchange rate, and he was not prepared to get anything that he could not buy back in the States. He eventually put his menu down.

Roderich put his down as well, "Well? What is it you wish to order?" He smiled at him.

"Ah just a salad" he shrugged, pointing to a- not the cheapest but still pretty damn cheap- _salat_.

He raised a brow, "Are you sure that's all you want? I can afford something more," Roderich asked him.

Lawrence smiled and shook his head. "I'm contented with this," he said, hoping to drop the matter.

He sighed, not wanting to start something, "Alright then."

Lawrence smiled, as his stomach growled, causing a slight blush.

Roderich waved the waiter back over, speaking once again in German with a wide smile on his face as the waiter nodded and walked off.

"Um… do I get to order?" asked Lawrence, a tad confused.

"I ordered for you." Roderich said simply, leaning back in his chair.

"Ah, sparing me trying out the local language?" asked Lawrence.

He gave a small nod, looking about the restaurant with a sigh, "Well, sort of."

"Sort of?" he asked.

He didn't really answer, sighing more.

Lawrence chose not to pursue further, closing his lips and sitting back a bit.

Several minutes later, the waiter returned, but didn't have the salad Lawrence wanted... But something better, "I didn't want you trying to save me money... I'm fine with spending a bit more."

"Um… alright," blinked Lawrence, looking at his meal a tad uncomfortably. Sure it looked good, probably was but… it was a matter of ethics, and it would be impolite to argue against what he was served, so he chose to smile a bit as he waited for Roderich to begin eating.

He shot him a smile as he picked up his fork and ate, hoping he didn't upset him with changing his order. Lawrence smiled as he took a bite as well, enjoying the taste, though not really recognizing it. It had similarities to bacon but...

The Austrian looked up at him, "Do you like it? Its a Schweinsbraten, roast pork to you Americans."

Lawrence blinked, looking at him with more shock than anything. "Oh." he said.

He tilted his head, "Do you not like it?"

"No, it's good just…" he cleared his throat. "It's good," he repeated, going to eat more.

Roderich smiled as he went back to his meal. His eyes were still on him, though Lawrence's remained downcast. He ate quickly, not exactly savoring his meal, but he was eating most definitely.

He chuckled softly as he finished, "You were hungry." He smiled, "Really hungry."

"Well, I long ago learned to embrace free food," smiled Law.

Roderich pulled out his wallet, standing up and tossing his payment on the table, "Anyways, shall we take a small walk around the town?

"Why not," he smiled. "Just lead the way."

He suddenly took his hand and led him out, quickly pulling him out of the small restaurant and down a street, it was still snowing lightly, but not as much as it was. Lawrence nevertheless was contented, hardly noticing that his hand was being taken.

His gaze went to their hands as he came to an abrupt halt, staring a bit with a blush on his cheeks, "Umm..."

"What is it...?" he asked as his eyes reached their hands. An eternity of nervous seconds were broken when Lawrence drew his hand back to cough in his elbow. "Excuse me." he said.

_Dammit. _He sighed softly, turning his gaze back to the snow covered street ahead of him, walking again as he went silent.

He walked silently with him, swinging his arms a tad uncomfortably, trying to get his mind to move on from that awkward moment. Of course the harder he tried, the more it stuck.

The silence only grew, Roderich not finding it uncomfortable, more like finding it peaceful. He turned a corner, approaching his car. Lawrence met the sight with relief, his pace quickening slightly.

He walked around the car, getting into his seat with a sigh, tempted to hit his head against the wheel. Lawrence did notice and glanced worriedly at him as he sat down. He cleared his throat.

"Um… Roderich?" he asked.

The Austrian looked at him, "Yes, Lawrence?"

Lawrence met his look with a long pause, pursing his lips. "Um… nothing I guess…"

He sighed, turning the key in the ignition and pulling out, "At least the snow has cleared up..." He commented under his breath, not really wanting to be heard.

"Mhm," said Lawrence absentmindedly, gazing out the window.

Roderich was more or less focused on his driving, letting the silence fall upon the two again. The silence was met with dwindling snow, which Lawrence met a bit listlessly, counting every remaining flake boredly.

After several more silent moments, Roderich put the car into park, "I'll be heading to my music room, I need to practice." He got out, getting his house key and opening the door.

"I'll be reading then," Lawrence said, following him to the door.

He gave a small smile, "Alright, I have several boxes of American books in my room, if you wish to look through them," Roderich spoke as he hung up his coat.

"I brought some as well" he says. "But well… I'll see what I do." he smiled back.

"Okay," he mumbled softly, walking down the hall and into his music room.

**Aronpuma: OMG are they going to get together, break up, please post the next chapter! OMG!**

**Is an example of a review you can post. Now, I'm not saying you have to post a review, or that you should, I am just doing what is called "manipulating." In this manipulating, I get what I want (reviews) by subtly convincing you to do what I want through hints. It's psychology! It works!**

**(though really, I love all readers equally, even if they haven't reviewed….. yet…..)**


	7. The Duet

Chapter 7: The Duet

**Aronpuma: FWI from last week. After the chapter was posted, I realized that I prolly should confirm that between Ari and myself, there is only one Y-Chromosome. Both was meant to imply the other male Hetalia writer on the site.**

**His name is Jeff.**

**Kawaii-Samurai-Ari: -Sighs- Unintentionally called me male, wow. -Tosses sparkles around- See! See how girlish I am! Female! Very much it!**

**Aronpuma: ….you realize you sound like you need to prove that?**

**Kawaii-Samurai-Ari: -Blows sparkles in your face- I need to prove that, obviously... I do NOT want to be called Ari-kun again - 3 -**

**Aronpuma: Yeah, and besides:  
We all know there are no male Hetalia writers  
...Jeff is a figment of my imagination...**

**Kawaii-Samurai-Ari: ... What the hell Aron? -Sighs- Next time, I'll be putting you in an insane asylum.**

**Aronpuma: They don't actually have those anymore in the US, nor do they have orphanages.**

* * *

Soft steps shuffled down the hall, soft as to not cover the sound from the sweet sonata filling his ears. Lawrence could hardly focus on his reading, and to do that would mean shutting out the sound. Taking a break seemed to be quite reasonable as he again made his way to the doorway of the music room and quietly listened in.

The Austrian stood proudly in the center of the room, his eyes closed and his focus on nothing but the sweet song he was playing. His movements were swift and graceful, he put so much of his effort into playing.

Lawrence found his eyes closing as well. It was so nice to hear the music from a front row, really more the stage, and as the song came to a close, Lawrence found himself giving a not so soft applause.

Roderich put his violin down for a moment, looking to the door. "Lawrence?" He called softly, tilting his head slightly in curiosity.

"Oh um... hi," Lawrence said, straightening up as a blush crept over his cheeks.

Roderich only smiled at him. "Did you enjoy my song? Because it seems you were listening so very closely," he said with a light chuckle, going to sit down on the couch he had next to his piano against the wall.

"I loved it," he said, leaning against the door frame as he watched him sit, the blush not leaving him.

"I'd hope so," the Austrian said in a soft tone; his music had its effects. "I'm quite happy I can play for you."

His blush grew. "Don't play for me, I think you've done that enough for one lifetime."

"Oh? But I like playing my music for you." Roderich stared at him a moment, his gaze then shifting to the violin he had placed back in its stand. "I _love_ playing my music for you," he corrected, the soft smile never leaving his face.

"Um… why me?" mumbled Lawrence, looking down in a poor attempt to remove the color from his face.

"Because... Well..." Roderich started but trailed off. _Why can't I say it? _he thought to himself, a sudden blush appearing on his cheeks as well.

Lawrence did not ask him for an answer, too busy trying to cure his own blush in the ensuing silence. After the longest silence, he finally said "I should probably stop disturbing you and go back to my room…"

The Austrian looked up at him. "N-No... It's fine. You aren't disturbing me, Lawrence." He stood up, wandering over to him. His blush slightly noticeable. Lawrence, however, was much too afraid to point it out, lest he 'reveal' his own.

"Ok, alright then…" he said, clearing his throat and standing a bit awkwardly in the doorway.

"You can listen to my music, you will never disturb me. I'm comfortable with you listening," Roderich said much too softly, his arms crossed slightly as he fidgets with his glasses.

"Well then… I'll just um… stand here then, to listen," he nodded, his eyes darting around the room to look at anything but him.

Roderich gave a small nod, going to pick up his violin again. He then resumed his playing, the blush still on his cheeks as he tried to focus on his playing

Lawrence leaned against the door frame again, shifting a bit in discomfort as he continued to experience his playing. The aura of awkward was all encompassing.

He suddenly struck a sour note, his blush darkening tenfold. "U-Um...Uh..." Roderich mumbled, trying to form a sentence, but only mumbling incoherent things.

"It was just a mistake I'm sure," Lawrence said, walking over to him rather quickly.

He looks to him, his hands were shaking lightly from his nervousness. "I-I never made a mistake like that..." he finally stuttered out, not at all caring if he was showing him his dark blush.

"That's ok, I mean like… I used to make mistakes all the time didn't I?" asked Lawrence, frowning at his hands.

He nods slightly and clasps his hands together, willing them to stop shaking. "You used to... Yes." Roderich mumbled.

* * *

"I hit that E just fine," muttered Lawrence, crossing his arms as Mr. Karpusi went to deal with cellos, who had done much worse in the rehearsal.

Roderich simply watched from his seat, sending a curious gaze towards Lawrence. He held his violin a tad bit closer before speaking clearly. "I think you just need a bit of help," he cracked a small smile.

Lawrence turned his head. "Help? Why? It's the freshmen that fucked it up," he said.

"With a bit of help, you could be great at it." Roderich smiled a bit more, loosening his grip on his violin.

"I think I'll be fine," said Lawrence a tad stubbornly. "I'm certainly good enough."

"There's a difference between good enough and great... I never want to be _good enough_, I want to be great," Roderich explained. "You could be too. If you tried."

"I don't have the time, it's enough to ace this class, so I choose to be content with it," said Lawrence. "Not everyone is going to practice as much as you must."

"You don't have to practice as much as I do... Maybe... Convey your emotions through it. It changes the sound, it affects the music." Roderich tilted his head a bit to the side, placing his violin on the ground carefully.

Lawrence rolled his eyes, "Thank you Nick at Nite, but this, is not emotion. This is a chamber that amplifies sound from vibrating strings. The quality of sound comes from that vibration. Emotion has little to do with it."

"I convey my emotions through my music, they do have their place in music. Not in the instrument, but the player of the instrument," he said softly as his gaze drifted to the floor.

"Well, whatever your secret is," Lawrence shrugged. "Though seriously, how much practice do you need to play it perfect every goddamn time?"

"Two hours," Roderich lied, he pulled more all-nighters with his practicing than any other of the students in the room would. "But whenever I practice, I convey my emotions through the music."

"But no one does the two hours." said Lawrence. Karpusi had a policy that all students must practice two hours a week. Lawrence? He could get away with one.

"Two hours a day." Roderich spoke as he crossed his arms. "And I think it should be just that around here..."

"No time," stated Lawrence bluntly. "I have scholarships that I need to get, and to get those I need to be good enough to excel in every class."

"I prefer my music over all that..." he said in a monotone, looking down at his violin with a sigh.

"But the real world is just around the corner," said Lawrence. "And not many can survive on music alone."

"I think I can... music is my life, I want a career in it. I want to be a well known violinist..." Another soft sigh left the violinist's lips.

"Well… good luck, you'll need it," Lawrence wished, looking at his viola. "But I'm not going to trust luck."

"I won't need luck... just my music and my talents." Roderich mumbled under his breath, picking his violin back up from where he had laid it.

"Oh well good for you," sighed Lawrence, looking out in the distance, seeming somewhat perturbed.

Roderich decided to go back to his silence, he didn't know what he was expecting to come out of that... He sighs, going back to messing with his violin.

After a long silence filled with the sound of Karpusi trying to get the Cellos to work. "Sorry," he murmured. "I'm just… I'm being forced to rely on luck at the moment. My talent doesn't have my life made."

He looks at him, "I wasn't at all good when I started violin... I worked at it, I'm working to where my talent will actually be great... Where I will be remembered for it."

Lawrence sighed. "I'm waiting to see how much money Emerson is going to give me. I don't have much control over whether I'm going to be able to afford a job that will lead to a comfortable life, let alone be remembered."

"I feel I will have a great life... It's just a feeling though." Roderich said in a mumble, giving him a bit of a stare.

"Lucky you," said Lawrence glancing back at him, about to comment at the stare before the room suddenly rushed silent.

"Alright- measure 28, again," said Karpusi as he walked up to the room. Lawrence and Roderich got up their instruments and readied their bows to go for the note as the Grecian began to count them in:

"Ena, dyo, tria, tessera..."

* * *

The note was pretty shaky as Lawrence drew the bow over the viola Roderich had in his music room. The American smirked to himself. "Not bad for a five year sabbatical."

Roderich gave him a soft smile. "Quite good in my opinion-" He then pointed a finger, "-But it could use some work." He gave a bit of a chuckle.

Lawrence blushed a bit. "Yeah, some work," he said, "It could use a better player, that's what this viola needs."

"You're a wonderful player... Don't degrade yourself like that." Roderich spoke in a soft and elegant voice as he approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You did wonderful."

"Oh I'm sure, I better join you in your next concert at this rate," Lawrence blushed, sinking further into the couch.

"You know... I actually would like that." A wide smile graced the Austrian's features, giving him a light pat on the shoulder. "With the right amount of practice... You could be great."

Lawrence glanced down at the viola. "Yeah no, I don't know if I have the talent or ambition to really play on stage with you. I mean it's fun but… I'm not sure I'd ever really be fully up to putting in what it takes to play on par with you."

"I think you could..." Roderich mumbles softly under his breath, pulling his hand back from his shoulder. His gaze shifting away.

"I mean I guess I could," said Lawrence, urging his eyes to return with his. "I just… that's not what I am trying to do with my life."

"Then... What are you trying to do with it..?" Roderich turns his head a bit, his eyes meeting his gaze.

Lawrence sat back a bit, blushing "Don't laugh," he murmured.

"I'm not going to laugh. I'm not that kind of person." He blinks his eyes a bit, lavender eyes holding a bit of his ever growing need for sleep.

"A Librarian," said Lawrence, blushing a bit, though he did his best to not look away. "At like, Boston Public or something."

"That sounds wonderful, it's a fitting job for you." Roderich smiles wider at him, his eyes shining a bit.

Lawrence sighed. "Yeah, maybe… I just don't have the right degree and I can't just go get my masters."

"Then what will you do?" Roderich asks him with a stare, his own blush becoming noticeable once again.

Lawrence gave a small smile, shrugging "Hold down a job, make enough money to go to school, get a masters, then get a job that could easily die in the digital world."

"I could help..." Roderich mumbles a bit too softly, almost inaudible to Lawrence's ears. "I can."

Lawrence looked at him, his expression falling blank. After a long moment of deliberation, he shook his head.

"Why not?" He questioned, not really surprised by his answer. Just curious about it.

"Because you're giving me too much already," said Lawrence. "And… I appreciate it all but I don't like being indebted to people."

"You won't owe me anything..." He said quietly, leaning back into his side of the couch.

"I'll feel like I will, I already do," he sighed, frowning a bit.

"You don't owe me anything..." Roderich's gaze went down to the floor, reaching one of his hands to fix his glasses.

"I know," he sighed, slumping more. "I just… it feels hypocritical to me."

_You will never owe me a thing... _"Yeah... Sorry..." Roderich apologized and turned his head slightly in the opposite direction of him.

"Why are you sorry?" Lawrence murmured, reaching out to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Roderich blushed lightly at the touch, looking at him. "For many things... Some I can't explain... Some I can..."

Lawrence frowned. "You've done nothing needing apology that I know of," said Lawrence. "If anything you're the nicest person to enter my life in a while."

"Am I really that nice?" The Austrian shifts his gaze away, sighing a bit. "And I feel I do have a reason to be sorry."

"Yeah," the American sighed, looking at his lap. "You're giving a free vacation to a random unemployed American."

"I'm taking care of an old friend. You are not a random American," Roderich mumbled, not yet lifting his gaze to meet his.

"That's a matter of luck, which I wish would be this good more often but well, it isn't," shrugged Lawrence.

_Not luck, but fate. _"I don't think it a matter of luck." Roderich sighed, looking at him now. "There isn't much to luck. Meeting me, wasn't luck."

"Not luck?" Lawrence looked back at him, his eyes heavy as he leaned forward towards him.

Roderich closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. "You'll laugh at me... If I told you." He said under his breath, blushing darker.

Lawrence softly shook his head. "No, I'm not going to laugh at you."

"I think it was...-" Roderich stopped for a moment, taking in a shaky breath. "-...Fate." He looked away almost immediately, unable to hold back his burning blush.

Lawrence exhaled, leaning his hand in his chin, waiting for him to return to his eyes.

It wasn't long before Roderich looked back to him, his cheeks a noticeable shade of crimson. Lawrence's face was much more sobered, drooping a bit, but still looking at him intently. "Ok," he said lightly.

Roderich shifts his gaze several times, reaching a shaky hand to adjust his glasses slightly. "I'm silly to think that..."

"I don't know," Lawrence said, his voice doing it's best to control its unease.

He was practically shaking from his nervousness, suddenly staring up and into his eyes, "Do you not think me silly for thinking that?"

"No. I don't know." Lawrence repeated, placing his hand on his shoulder, his voice betraying his nerves as well.

Roderich leaned a bit closer to him, shaking his head slightly to try and rid himself of his blush. "I'm still... sorry."

"Don't be," he said, rubbing his shoulder, trying to calm him. "Please don't be."

"I-I won't..." Roderich seemed to shake less, still slightly nervous. "I can't help some of the things that make me feel sorry... And be sorry."

"Can you at least articulate them?" sighed Lawrence.

"I can't seem to speak the words... When I have them so clear in my head... They become stuck in my throat." Roderich said ever so elegantly, though his voice was still shaky.

"...can you say your fears?" murmured Lawrence, his hand gently massaging.

"My fears?" _You not feeling the same way._ He had the words so clear in his head, but they never were heard, they couldn't be.

He nodded "Your fears… why it just… can't come." Lawrence said.

"That's it... I'm afraid to tell you." Roderich stares so deeply into his eyes, he couldn't look away now. He was drawn in.

Lawrence stared back, biting his lip. "I get it," he murmured. "I fucked up."

Roderich shook his head, his blush only deepening in its crimson red color. "You didn't... I'm just a complete coward..."

"No," he said, looking down. "You're trying to be nice, but I don't need any more of your sympathy, and I don't need to validate any more of your misconceptions. I fucked up." he said. "I don't have a job. I'm not going to get a job. I worked for a bit as a clerk at this bookstore, it went out of business. I don't have any business being here. The only income I can get at this point is by begging my old boss for minimum wage beach concessions, and I only got that job because my mother slept with him. If the world is fated, then failure is pretty much mapped out for me, so why are you trying to elevate my life!?"

"Because... I..." He bites his lip, daring to try. "I-I like you, verdammit!" Roderich says suddenly, his eyes closed tightly as he awaited Lawrence's reaction.

Lawrence blinked out a tear, his eyes already welling up, he drew back a bit but kept his hand on his shoulder. "Roderich?" he said.

His eyes opened slightly, looking up at him. "Lawrence..?" He says with a questioning tone, finding that he was tearing up a bit. He was scared, nervous.

"Don't cry," he murmured, leaning in and hugging him, trying to breath slowly.

Roderich blushes more, hugging back almost immediately. "I felt this way for the longest time... I don't just _like _you... I _love _you." He admits, "I was scared... To tell you... It was my fear."

Lawrence blinked, but nodded, blushing as well as he held him tighter. "Don't cry." he murmured again weakly, seeming near tears himself.

"I won't cry... Just don't you go crying on me..." Roderich lays his head on his shoulder, one of his hands rubbing his back. He wasn't afraid anymore.

"I'm sorry." he murmured, closing his eyes and sniffling.

Roderich places a sudden kiss on his cheek. "Don't be sorry, Lawrence." He whispered quietly to him, now trying to calm him.

Lawrence's cheeks flushed, as his hand went to his cheek slowly. His breathing and heartbeat jumped.

"I love you." Roderich repeated his words, his blush dark and his eyes blinking a bit. He needed to let some of his own tears free.

Lawrence blinked out some of his tears, breathing heavily against his chest. After a few breaths he eventually managed an "ok."

Several of his own tears slip down his cheeks, he tried not to let them free. He couldn't hold them back. Roderich suddenly buries his face in his shoulder, hiding his tear stained cheeks. Lawrence began to run his hands through his hair, crying softly above his head.

Roderich was lost in his own tears, but his crying softened when he felt his hands in his hair. Leaning into his touch, his eyes closed.

They stayed still in this way for the longest time, each softly communing tears to the other within their embrace. Finally, after several more moments, Roderich lifted his head. Rubbing the last of the tears from his eyes and sniffling. Lawrence drew back his hand slowly, pulling back slightly. "You should get back to your practicing or get to bed," he murmured.

"Maybe... Not yet though." Roderich moves, his lips pressed to his in that moment, conveying his emotions through his kiss. His arms gently wrap around his neck, keeping him close. The action took Lawrence by some surprise, though tentatively, he returned the kiss, letting it last until Roderich pulled away. "I just... Had to." Roderich breathes, one of his hands coming up and touching his own lips. He loved that moment, as short as it may have been.

Lawrence slowly pulled back, "I'm going to bed." he murmured softly.

Roderich gave him a small nod, pulling back as well. He stood up, letting a smile grace his features. "I'll be going to bed too."

"Ok," Lawrence murmured, standing up slowly "goodnight." he said, not quite smiling.

"Night." Roderich then left his music room, going to his bedroom. He was happy, happy that he finally confessed. He was no longer a coward. He may not have been a coward anymore, but he was still many things that were just as bad.

Lawrence trailed him, going on the same path to get to his room. He was many things at this moment, but happy, no.

* * *

**Aronpuma: ^v^**

**Again, feel free to review or fav or follow or whatevs ^-^**


	8. With Every Mistake

**Kawaii-Samurai-Ari: *Suddenly starts doing a happy dance out of nowhere***

**Aronpuma: *Raises eyebrow* Hmm?**

**Kawaii-Samurai-Ari: What? I'm happy we're finally taking a break for awhile! *Starts waving my hands around* Since obviously typing these are a long process and such. :/**

**Aronpuma: Yeah, so attention readers: We're going on a bit of a break (probably around, maybe less than a month). This is because we do love this story a lot but we've also reached the end of the first part more or less and well, we're going to take a break. We'll also get some more chapters accumulated for the second part, it will be great.**

**And if you feel that wait is too long, then feel free to go to my profile. I expect to release a Stanley Parable/Hetalia crossover pretty soon, so well, check it out if you want.**

**But first...**

**Kawaii-Samurai-Ari: *Starts hopping around* Here for you, we have the last chapter of this part! Have fun reading it! *Cackles maniacally***

* * *

Chapter 8: With Every Mistake

Lawrence didn't remember his dreams that often. His mind counted sleep by the hours it lasted rather than the content of the restless nights. Such is why it felt so strange to be vividly dreaming of a beautiful concert just for him. What he 'saw' in the dream hardly mattered, it was all about the sound he was experiencing. As he came to consciousness the music lingered, and by the time he recognized that he was waking, it still was not gone. Finally opening his eyes, Lawrence realized that the music was from the music room his host had… he had… Lawrence decided not to think about the music room.

He had to do something though, and the music was directing his thoughts, so he slowly got out of bed. He was focused on thinking and walking:

Thinking about how he needed to get dressed,

Walking over to his suitcase to grab his clothes,

Thinking about what to wear,

Walking to the bed and lying back down,

Thinking that it would be easier to sleep,

Walking back into the music's embrace,

Thinking he needed to get out,

Walking out of his bed and changing,

Thinking about what he'd do next,

Walking out of the guest room,

Thinking about how the music was louder in the hall,

Walking to the nearest room,

And that room was Roderich's room.

Without its resident, Lawrence's focus expanded to the entirety of the room. With every step in, he was struck; struck by the simplicity. Sure every item of furniture was quite elegant but there were not that many items of furniture to go around, just what was needed. He was struck by the floor space that seemed to take up much more room than the furniture. Sure, every other part of the house had more floor space than his apartment but so did pretty much every building.

Not where he slept; Lawrence slept on a trundle bed on the far wall of his one room and bathroom flat. All paths to his bed from the door required stepping over something: whatever kind of clutter it was. He could walk whatever way he wanted to enter the bed here, and as he closed the door behind him, he could only wonder where he would walk.

Books, sanctuary, the only place where, even if they were perfectly orderly like the rest of the room, it looked like there could be some variety. A nightstand was the epicenter, next to his bed. It made the room asymmetrical, but Lawrence hardly cared. He walked over and looked at the stack on the top of it: books. The stack was small, but he did read when he had the time he supposed. He picked up the top book, which took an open to the first page to realize it was a diary. He quickly flipped through to the bookmark, which seemed to be at the most recent entry, giving a small hmm to himself. He was about to put it down before he noticed his name.

"_**Lawrence Greene"**_

Large, central, tucked between two paragraphs from not a couple days ago.

Lawrence tried to skim the paragraphs, but… he didn't really know german. He sighed, unintelligible to his eyes but wait, he had an app for this.

He took out his phone and took a picture of the text, then he pulled up a translation app and entered the photo, hoping it would work.

It did

His eyes examined the text:

_So, how am I ever leave me the time past...? It seems me again back before I have the time to recognize what is already happened, were high school and College, nothing more than a "out of focus" to me... Except that a face I remember still... The man, I would have liked me... But it never came, because the time flew by me I had graduated and left, so much time is hazy, but I can remember his name, the name burned into my heart music and left me thinking if it was spoken or the man spoken name belongs to sat nearby as I played my beloved violin before him... This loneliness, was still being developed in my music there... but I always please you, that name-based,_

_**Lawrence Greene...**_

_I find myself even when writing his name in here many times... I wonder where he may be at this moment, whether by a good life, or a bad... I have to say I'm in a much better place than when we met... An inspiring musician, who again and again with new scores, with a prodigy who plays to his music and dances. I am a gift for the senses and soul with my gift, that gift._

Lawrence gathered his thoughts, gathered the meaning he could get from this:

Roderich had been in love for a very long time

Roderich had been in love

Roderich had been lonely

Roderich wanted him

…

...

What.

* * *

dado.

Roderich walked down the street with that name in his head; he had read something about the Hipster type restaurant and was actually wondering _what the hell it was._ He never fully understood American food itself, but it seemed to confuse him more and more when he contemplated the subject!

Roderich sighed, his arms at his sides and his eyes focused forward, his walk continuing through the streets. _He was also lost... But he didn't want to admit that. _He could not count on other people not noticing it however, like the "friends" he was meeting. Well, at least the friend(s) in those "friends".

"Are you going to be using the extra chair-aru? When will your other friend arrive?"

Oh, Wang Yao too. As a small business owner his concerns though were more…buisness.

"He should be coming," sighed Lawrence. "I don't see why he'd be late."

Klaus shrugs a bit. "I have no idea where he is," he said, stating the obvious. "He should have been here by now though."

Lawrence sighed, "I better call him before Yao gives up his seat."

"Ái-yah, that is Mister Wang by the way you American's refer to it," said the restaurateur as he wiped down a table.

"Not American," Klaus pointed out and pointed at himself, "I'm from Liechtenstein." He spoke smartly as he crossed his arms.

"All Westerners are the same-aru," grumbled Wang.

Klaus only shrugged at his comment.

Lawrence stood up to get away from the loud crowd, and dialed Roderich's number on his flip-phone, it was cheap but common enough. It's not like everyone had smart phones in 2010.

Roderich stopped walking, going to get his phone from his pocket. He stared at the number for a moment before answering. "Hello?" He stares forward as he spoke into his phone.

"Hey, where are you?" asked Lawrence, stepping out of dado to hear him better. Not like he was expected to cover the bill anyway. He had friends who knew him well enough.

"Um...-" Roderich glanced around, not familiar with his surroundings. "-I have no clue, I think I'm lost."

Lawrence gave a sigh. "Alright then, can you describe the buildings around you?"

Roderich stared at his phone and sighed. "Not really, everything looks the same to me... American buildings," he mumbled.

"Any storefronts? Anything?" asked Lawrence.

Roderich glanced to his left, "Dekey Tibet Shop..." he mumbled into the receiver.

"Alright," he said. "Start walking up the street: Uphill." Lawrence also began to trek in that direction.

He did just that, walking in that direction and mumbling an "Okay..."

"Ok, turn right" Lawrence continued, "and at the first intersection cross the road."

Roderich nods into the receiver, following his instructions. He stops at the intersection, glancing around before crossing the road. "Um... Where next?" He stood at the other side of the intersection, looking around as he let out a sigh.

"Just a sec," said Lawrence, stopping, then walking quickly with a long pause. Finally he said "turn to your right."

He blinks a bit, turning to his right and staring at a smirking Lawrence. "Hi," Roderich said with a wave of his hand. "I'm guessing you were planning to find me halfway?"

"Well, a bit more than halfway," Lawrence said. "People walk faster when they know where they are going."

"Well... I was lost so... I had no idea where I was going and hoping not to get completely and hopelessly lost." Roderich shrugged, smiling slightly at him.

"Well, you're found," he smiled, turning his head around from where he came. "Are you hungry?"

Roderich nods his head slightly, smiling more. "Of course I am, getting lost has made me such." He laughs softly.

"Then follow me," Lawrence smiled, turning around and waiting at the crosswalk.

He smiles, watching him for a moment before following him down the street. He saw something in him, feeling a pang at his heartstrings. But he didn't dare act on it, following him.

* * *

"Marissa..." Roderich practically growled at the girl.

Marissa and Roderich were _attempting _to practice, but they weren't working together, at all. Roderich was glaring daggers at Marissa who had missed the same note for the fifth time that practice. He placed his violin back down and strode over to the girl who sat at her piano. He took a sharp grip on her wrist, moving her to the side as he took her place, starting to play the same melody but nailing the single note Marissa had missed. "Mein Gott! How is hitting that note so difficult?!"

"I'm not as skilled as you are, don't be so surprised that I can't hit that note..." Marissa mumbled, not at all surprised by the Austrian's outburst. "I haven't practiced all my life like you have. I play guitar, not piano. You are lucky to have me playing it, if this is well or not."

"But it is still not perfect Marissa! You need to play it _perfectly_!" Roderich glares more, standing up abruptly as the piano bench was pushed back and picking up the music sheets. "It is just one note! How do you keep missing it?!"

"Whoa... Someone is acting like a _bitch_..." Marissa coughed and looks at him with distaste, very tempted to take off her boot and smack Roderich with it. "You need to chill out. Take a break." She walked to the door of the music room, her hand mere inches from the doorknob but was roughly pulled away from the door by a very pissed off Roderich.

"You are not leaving this room until you have nailed that solo. Do. You. _Understand?!_" Roderich growled more, then pushed her away... His arms crossed across his chest as he glared over at the piano rather than at her. He was damn near ready to throw something at her, be it a chair or one of the many music stands.

"I understand perfectly, _slave driver_." Marissa went back over to the piano and pushed the piano bench back into place, ignoring the Austrian's ever worsening glare.

"Then sit back down and play," Roderich demanded, pointing at the piano bench with a slender finger. "You are not leaving otherwise."

"Fine, but don't expect for me to sit back down and practice for a good week. Bastard." Marissa glares more at him, sitting back down and doing what she was told. Playing through to that note as a trembling hand slipped... She messed up, the pressure was unbearable. She didn't dare look up at him, just continued to attempt to play that note until a firm hand came in contact with the back of her head. Causing her to yelp in pain. "What the hell?!"

"I will not stand for this any longer, you southern slacker," Roderich said firmly before doing it again, earning another yelp from the girl.

"I am not a slacker! I work dammit!" Marissa yelled at him, standing up and shoving him away. The Austrian falling backwards and onto the floor, she was stronger than him, no doubt about it. She just chose not to hurt him and endure the pain.

Roderich stared up at her in surprise at the sudden outburst, getting back to his feet and slumping over. His eyes shrouded by his hair and a sudden aura of anger floating around him. "Verdammit Marissa..." He cursed softly, his voice not yet raised to what it had been. He was still getting over the shock of her pushing him to the ground.

Marissa was scared now, she had done something she would regret most definitely. Roderich slowly approached, grabbing a nearby music stand and glaring daggers at the girl.

And before she could even react,

The music stand was hurled at her.

Marissa screamed as her arms went to try and prevent any damage that the music stand could possibly do. Not without the metal stand hitting her leg and bringing her to the ground. She had hardly noticed that her phone was vibrating on the piano keys. For the sixth call cycle.

Roderich stopped to stare at her phone as the name _Gilbert _flashed on the screen. He just left the phone to ring through the cycle.

Much harder to ignore was the dropped coffee cup from the doorway. Lawrence stood, slack jawed, more awake than he had been since he had arrived in Europe.

Roderich blinked as he looked to the doorway, suddenly regretting his own actions. "..." He remained silent, as his gaze was downcast. Marissa still was laying on the floor, whimpering in pain.

Lawrence's eyes slowly rolled from Roderich down to Marissa, then back up to Roderich, expression unchanged.

"No."

Roderich just shook his head in response and turned around, his back facing him. "I cannot help it..." He muttered, quiet and now... Roderich found himself sad, to the point where tears were dripping from his lavender eyes.

"No," Lawrence repeated again, his breathless voice slowly gaining energy. "I said no, I don't… no. You are not ok. I am not risking myself no matter how much you… you're obsessing," Lawrence said. "Holy shit, you've thought you've loved me for 5 fucking years, 4 of them an ocean away from me. Holy fucking shit you're an obsessive fucking…" He willed his yell to stop, trying to keep his hand from shaking.

"I'm not obsessive... I do love you." Roderich mumbled, the tears falling down his face. Lawrence knew... He knew. Roderich was wondering how exactly he knew.

"You found my journal... Didn't you?"

Lawrence was rendered speechless, letting the ensuing silence say yes.

"I'm... Not obsessive... I just... Couldn't forget you." Roderich said as his voice became shaky, his tears now apparent as he turned around. "I... Do love you." He said again.

Lawrence looked at him, his eyes flashing back to the dented music stand, then back to his face. "No," he said again. "Get help," he said. "Get help so you don't do that ever again."

Roderich wasn't even thinking about his abusiveness. He looked to the music stand as well. "I'm sorry... I'm so very sorry..." He mumbled as he found himself lowering to his knees, using his hands to cover his face.

"Tell her that not me," Lawrence said, taking a step back. "I don't care how much you think you love me, I am not letting you do that to me."

"Lawrence... I wouldn't hurt you... I couldn't bring myself to hurt you." Roderich wept, his face still covered by his hands. "I love you too much to hurt you..."

"You're too late," said Lawrence, turning his head toward the guest room. "Goodbye Roderich." he said, quickly walking over to retrieve his things.

Roderich didn't follow him. _Now I truly have messed things up..._ He continued with his weeping as Gilbert ran through the house and into the music room, immediately kneeling down next to Marissa. "You bastard! Look at what you've done!" Gilbert yelled, pulling Marissa close and picking the girl up. Looking at Roderich in anger as he went to leave. Shutting the music room's doors...

Leaving Roderich... Alone... Crying.

…

...

_Am I meant to be alone..? My feelings were tossed out the window... So will my music be tossed out. It won't be... Good enough... anymore._

_Loneliness... That's the only feeling. _

_..._

_..._

_Silence... That's the only answer._

…

…

_..._

_Tears... That's my only response. Tears of sadness._

_..._

* * *

The Austrian stared warily at Lawrence's front door, his hand almost frozen in place as he went to knock. Klaus was waiting on Roderich as he had decided to visit Lawrence once last time. But Roderich found himself too nervous to even knock. "Get it over with already!" Yelled Klaus from the sidewalk, watching over Roderich's violin and suitcase.

Roderich turned around and sighed, shaking slightly. "I-I don't know why I can't... But I can't bring myself to knock..." he mumbles, Klaus trudging up to the door and giving it a good knocking.

Lawrence opened the door, pausing when he saw Klaus, keeping the door only partway open. "Hello?" he asked the pair, which from his sight he thought was just the one.

Klaus moved away for a moment and shoved Roderich in front of him. "He wanted to see ya before we headed off," he said simply, going back to watching their suitcases.

"U-Um... Yeah... I wanted to say my goodbye to you. Since I'm heading back to Austria and such..." Roderich stuttered out, staring at the ground.

Lawrence's face softened. "Oh um… hi," he said with a bit of surprise and embarrassment.

Roderich gave a sad sort of wave, his expression told sadness. He didn't want to leave. "I'm... Heading back to Austria today... Klaus would have dragged me off if I hadn't told him I wanted to tell you goodbye... And well... Goodbye." He spoke softly, not looking up from the ground.

"Well um… you have my number and email and well… you're going home" he said, feeling a bit unsettled by the suddenness of the arrival. "So I will see you."

"I... Wish I didn't have to..." Roderich said in an almost inaudible whisper, finally looking up at him. "I wish I could stay..."

"Don't you miss Austria?" asked Lawrence awkwardly. No, he was not expecting this remotely.

He shook his head slightly, _Not as much as I would miss you... _The thought made a lone tear fall from his eyes, which he reacted by quickly turning his back to him. "I-I'm sorry for bothering you..."

"No, you haven't um… do you have time to come in?" he asked.

Roderich looked to Klaus who sighed deeply. "I guess he does... We have awhile to wait for our flight..." He mumbled as he once again shoved Roderich forward.

Lawrence put a hand on Roderich's shoulder to steady him, opening the door with a slight glare at Klaus. "I trust you'll wait outside then" he said, pulling Roderich in and shutting the door quickly.

Roderich couldn't help but blush lightly at the action, his gaze at the floor. "I'm sorry for not calling ahead... Klaus had me rushed out of the house before I could blink."

Lawrence had stepped back in the cramped apartment and did not notice the blush "whatever, can I get you something?"

"I'm fine..." Roderich said and shook his head, mostly trying to rid himself of the light pink blush before looking back up at him.

Lawrence turned. "Um.. great I guess…"

The Austrian sighed, staring up at him. He found this moment slightly... Awkward. He didn't expect to be taken into his home. He was only there to tell him goodbye…

"Um…" replied the American, scratching his head. "Just a second," he said, turning into his room. Roderich could have entered, but it would be preferable not to. Lawrence's room was more like a compact closet then a place to house a child, but it was the largest room he had ever had, soon to be eclipsed by Emerson's forced triple.

Roderich watched closely, not daring to step into the cramped room. He didn't dare comment on it either... He didn't want to be rude.

Lawrence gave a bit of a heavy, sigh, before walking out with a small item. "Well um… I guess I could give you a parting away gift for… all the year," he said

Roderich glanced down at his hands, a small smile on his face. He was just happy he thought of giving him something, no matter what it was... It was from him. He carefully took the item from his hands, his smiling never ceasing.

It was a bookmark... But he didn't care in the least what the item was. He cared that Lawrence was giving it to him.

"Short notice," Lawrence said with a weak, embarrassed laugh.

Roderich suddenly hugged him, smiling more. "It's fine. I like it," he said happily, trying to cheer himself up... he was still upset to be leaving him.

"That's good," he said with a sheepish smile, glancing at the clock.

He also glanced at it, backing up. "I-I should go... Klaus will be mad if I make him miss our flight..." the Austrian mumbled, turning back around and going for the door. His hands holding the bookmark close.

"Alright, goodbye," Lawrence said with a wave, smiling at him a bit more comfortably.

Roderich opened the door, stepping out as he whispered back a "Goodbye." It took him everything he had to keep his voice from cracking. The door shutting behind him.

Lawrence gave a small sigh after the door closed. It was a shame he'd be parting from a friend after so long, but he'd live. Hell, he was a gay man in Boston, he could probably find a boyfriend if he so chose to look. Soon he'd be off to college, able to finally make a life for himself. He'd be ok.

...But Roderich wouldn't.

* * *

"Dude, I like… told you a million-bajillion times I'm not gay! I don't do gay things."

Alfred wore a blush darker than the shirt that pressed on Mathias's abs, defining the stud next to him on his bed.

A smirk came from the Dane. "Don't worry, it's only gay if you kiss," he said, then crashed his lips to him, his hand wrapping up behind his neck, locking him. Not that Alfred minded as he kissed back, incredibly flustered by his more experienced partner. He put a hand onto Mathias's chest, grabbing his shirt forcefully.

As his lips submissively parted, Mathias took well advantage and shot his tongue into the American's mouth. He let out a needy moan, but Alfred submitted, letting his tongue contact the Dane's and let the Dane explore his mouth. His grip tightened all the more needily, as sweat started to bead down his forehead.

Suddenly the Dane pulled back, leaving Alfred with only his smirk. "You look hot," he said seductively, "Like, really hot."

"I uh…um…" said the flustered American, his jaw hanging open still from the kiss.

Mathias shook his head and chuckled, reaching a hand to close his mouth and then pulling off the shirt of the American. Alfred quickly covered himself up, his blush not leaving his cheeks as he saw the Dane scrutinize his chest.

Mathias then pulled back with a stretch. "I'm pretty damn hot too," he said with a wink as he pulled off his shirt in one fell swoop, it was just as good as the outline implied.

Alfred's mouth opened again in gawking.

Mathias then moved in, reaching for his back, his hand trailing slowly down, further, and further…

"**AMERICA, FUCK YEAH! Comin' again to save the motherfuckin' day, Yeah"**

Alfred jumped as he heard his ringtone and scrambled for his phone.

Mathias pulled back and huffed, giving him a glare.

Alfred blushed heavily and turned away as he swiped his phone and said all stuttering "h-hello?"

"H-h-hey" said the voice on the other line, stammering a bit.

"...Law? Dude?" he said, pulling away as his blush and smile faded.

The Dane's look faded, as his face piqued with interest.

"I… I think I'll take that train ticket now," said the weak voice, before Lawrence couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Lawrence!" said Alfred, his loud voice desperate, desperate to control the sobbing,

Sobbing for every mistake that could never be unmade.

**Aronpuma: :)**

**Feel free to review, fav, follow as always, and I hope you'll join us for part 2 when we're back on it.**


	9. Right Place, Wrong Time

**Aronpuma: So, it's been over a month, but what do you do? I'll tell you what you do, you post a chapter that's over 6700 words.**

**Kawaii-Samurai-Ari: That's definitely what you do, especially when you've been... Well, slacking... In the writing department.**

**Aronpuma: What do you mean procrastinate? I never procrastinate!**

**Kawaii-Samurai-Ari: - 3 - You do to.**

**Aronpuma: ...yeah, I'm trying to get back on the wagon. The reason I can get on it is because I have someone to collab with, so thank you Ari.**

**Kawaii-Samurai-Ari: -Huggles chu- Yeaaaaah, now we are holding up the readers! Let's get this chapter started!**

Chapter 9: Right Place, Wrong Time

* * *

The restaurateur let out a long sigh, and shook his head at the poor boy before him. "Lawrence Greene."

"Mr. Wang, please," he started.

"Lawrence," Yao cut off. "I am very appreciative, but you know I just hired Léon, and I cannot take on any more staff. You should have come to me earlier-aru."

"But sir," started Lawrence again.

"I will not have it!"

Lawrence met Yao's pause with silence, so the restaurateur continued on.

"This is not a matter of your skill level. You are qualified, but it is a matter of me not needing an employee. You must learn to be more opportune-aru; no buts. You cannot wait to apply until it is too late, that is not how the world works."

Lawrence let the pause hang, then once again opened his mouth. "Just for food, sir, none of it has to be official, I'll make sure that I don't cut a cent into your prof-"

"Ái-yah! What has gotten into you!?" exclaimed Yao. "It was not six years ago when you started to loiter around my business and go on and on about all you were going to do and not order a thing half the time! Do you know why I let you use the wi-fi I provide free to my _paying customers?_"

Lawrence kept his eyes downcast. He was expecting a job, not a scolding. "Because you took pity?"

"No, I do not take pity," Yao said. "It is because you would always type up on your laptop some thing or another, you have professed your ambitions to them many times, but you are not continuing. I served you because one day you would write a famous book at the rate you were going and mention my restaurant where you wrote it in an interview-aru. You cannot stop now; you are an adult now. You must continue on your path as we all must."

Lawrence lowered his head a bit, not saying a word. The silence continued on for a long moment before Yao spoke up.

"Now I have work to get to, would you like to order something-aru?" asked Yao.

"No thank you," shook Lawrence's head.

"Then please make your way out, my counter space is for paying customers only," Yao said.

"Yes sir," Lawrence said, standing up. "Zài jiàn." He started for the door.

"Zài jiàn," Yao returned, slightly surprised. The phrase meant, see you again, though Yao was not sure if that would be the case. Nevertheless, he did have work to do, and he quickly went about recommencing it.

Lawrence however, did not have work, which was slightly baffling. If Wang was going to rant on for years about how he needed a competent person on staff, he should not complain when someone who fits the bill makes the offer, especially for nothing. Alright, maybe it was begging, but he was getting closer to that by the day. He had only agreed to let Alfred pay his rent for a couple of months after all, excuse me, _subsidize _his rent.

Job searching could start again tomorrow. Today... he needed to regain some of his dignity, no, he didn't. What he should do is catch up with some of his friends, maybe over a couple drinks. Matthew! Lawrence hadn't seen Matthew since he left the continent. Mattie had driven him to the airport in fact.

Matthew would be good for him. It wouldn't be a night of carousal but he'd get through the rest of the day. It wasn't even that bad a day: it was just right place, wrong time. Right?

He unlocked the door and trudged up to the fourth floor, it was a walk up but it was cheap. It was by the third floor that he noticed something odd was on his doorstep. By the third step from the top he froze in his track.

Roderich laid on his doorstep, completely asleep, a bookmark in his hands.

Lawrence swallowed hard, starting to step back, gripping the railing tightly. He put his weight on his back foot. Watching him for the ever elongating seconds.

"Lawrence..." the sleeping Austrian mumbled, curling up more and sniffling. He looked terrible, his clothes, hair; his entire figure looked unkempt and not near as elegant as he had always been. He seemed to have passed out from lack of prior rest.

The resident watched him for the longest time and weighed his options. When he woke up he would have to deal with him at _some point_ and he didn't look all that well off. He took a deep breath, and slowly started up the stairs to his landing. He leaned over the Austrian to unlock his door, open it, then gaze down at the Austrian. Carefully, with all his strength he picked up the man and carried him over to his bed, laying him down gently and finally closing the door.

Roderich didn't stir, nor wake up from being moved, he only slept. More peacefully now as he curled up into his sheets. He was still holding onto to the bookmark in his hands, not about to let go of it. It was the only thing Roderich had on him besides his wallet.

Lawrence first walked to his coffee maker, ready to brew himself a cup, then reached under his desk where he kept his vodka. Now seemed to be time for an adult beverage. He poured himself a screwdriver and downed it quickly, sitting at his desk and leaning over it.

Now he started to stir, "Lawrence..."

Lawrence froze.

He mumbles again, turning over onto his other side. "Lawrence... Please..." He sounded as if in a nightmare, sniffling as a tear dripped down his face.

Lawrence turned away again, looking for a long time at the Tequila. He then walked up to get a shot glass. Maybe he could be as asleep as Roderich was right now.

"Don't go..." Roderich whispered soft yet firm, stirring more. "Please...!" He finally jolts up, eyes wide open as he stares straight at Lawrence, holding the bookmark to his chest now.

Lawrence met his gaze like a deer in headlights, the shot glass shaking in his hand.

Roderich started shaking as well, just staring. Finding himself unable to form a single sentence as he finally broke their gaze, turning his head and mumbling a quick "I'm sorry..."

Lawrence turned to his desk, biting his lip. He was without words, without expectations, without… anything really. At long last, he reached up into his cabinet, and grabbed a second glass, then walked up to his desk.

The Austrian remained as he was, shaking slightly and curling back up. He didn't seem to like how Lawrence was acting at all.

Lawrence went ahead though, taking his glasses and pouring two screwdrivers with a twist of lime. He placed one on his bedpost, within Roderich's reach, keeping the other in his hand. His gaze lingered on Roderich, he wanted to know if he would drink alone.

He stared at the glass for a moment, then reached for it, taking it off the bedpost and staring at Lawrence.

Lawrence raised his glass in the air, as if in a toast, then slowly brought it to his lips, slowly letting the alcohol flow from the glass to his mouth.

Roderich downed his, then looked at him. "W-Why are you drinking?" He asked him after a couple seconds.

Lawrence finished his, put it back on his desk, then turned to him in his swivel chair. "Why?" he repeated the question, looking at him.

"Are you going to answer my question, or just repeat it over?" Roderich mumbles, laying back down as his head started hurting slightly.

Lawrence blinked, and then shrugged, "well, I don't know. I just feel like drinking in my own home," he said, sitting back and crossing his legs

"It sounds like there is a different reason for your drinking." Roderich sighed, "that just seems to be an excuse to cover it up." He spoke bluntly, his eyes closing.

"No, Roderich, what you are thinking of is the reason I _feel_ like drinking. The reason I am drinking is certainly that I feel like drinking," Lawrence spoke with a bit of playful snark, stretching a bit.

He sighs, curling up more. "Whatever..." Roderich mumbled, not looking at him or even bothering to cheer him up. He was depressed as is.

"Don't just whatever me!" said Lawrence, frowning. "If you're going to come all the way out here, then at least attempt intellectual conversation."

"You did this to me in the first place." Roderich said quietly, his eyes going to stare at the bookmark in his hand.

Lawrence frowned deeper, "I didn't do a goddamn thing," he said, turning back to his desk.

"You left me... Alone..." Roderich mumbled softer, tears coming to his eyes.

Lawrence froze, staring at his desk, then murmured. "It's your fault for wanting me," he said, all snark lost, the words empty.

Roderich just covers his face with his hands, sniffling. "You left me in that empty house."

Lawrence kept staring at his desk; starting to, but not speaking several times. He closed his eyes, then banged his hand on his desk and started yelling.

"Why the fuck did you have to beat her up!? Why!?" He felt the tears starting to roll from his eyes. "It could have been so fucking perfect if you hadn't fucking beat her up!"

"I had issues... I have resolved them... Marissa is living with Gilbert... And I was left alone. In the cold silence." Roderich whimpers at his yelling, curling up more. He didn't dare look at him.

Lawrence kept his head down, softly continuing to cry on his desk. He couldn't think of any words to punctuate that silence.

"I won't hurt anyone... Anymore..." Roderich whispers, hiding his face. "The silence... It had helped..."

Lawrence bit his lip, still looking away for the longest moment, before finally saying softly, "You're seeing a therapist. You're actually going to get help."

"I've had help... I even stopped playing my music... Entirely..." Roderich said, those words foreign to any understanding of him.

"It hasn't helped if you're not playing music," Lawrence said, turning to face him and frowning deeply.

"I've lost the will to even touch my violin..." Roderich sniffles, still hiding his face.

"No," Lawrence frowned deeper, his tone dropping. He somehow slumped more. "That's…"

"I've lost my only reason to touch it." Roderich whimpered, trying to hide his tears.

"No," Lawrence repeated, reaching his hand out to him. "Please no."

He still had his face covered with his hands, not noticing him reaching out to him. "I can't help it..." Roderich whimpers again, sniffling.

"Please," Lawrence murmured, touching his shoulder. "Don't play just for me, play for everyone. Please Roderich. Please don't make this my fault," he said.

"I only want to play for you, I wanted to make you smile with my music..." Roderich uncovered his face, revealing his tear stained cheeks. He stared at his hand, then looked away.

"That's… Roderich, stop!" Lawrence said, pulling his hand back, his voice breaking. "Stop making me the reason that you can't do shit. I want to fucking love you but you're putting it all on me! I didn't make you like this, you did!" he said, starting to sob.

Roderich then stared at him, eyes wide, "Lawrence... I-I... I'm sorry..." he cried softly, covering his face with his hands once again.

"Fuck sorry!" said Lawrence, crying loudly and slumping on the ground. "Stop it!" he shouted. "Just fucking stop it!"

He jolted up, wrapping his arms around him. "It... It is my fault... I should be sorry..." Roderich whimpered, trying to stop his own crying.

Lawrence leaned to his arms, all of his repressed tears rolling out as he buried his face in the Austrian's chest.

Roderich slowly stroked his hair, "I'm so sorry... So very sorry..." he mumbled into his ear.

Lawrence gradually was calmed, curling into his chest and closing his eyes. After a long time he spoke. "Roderich?" he mumbled.

"Yes, Lawrence?" Roderich looks at him curiously.

"I need you to promise me something," Lawrence murmured, staying close.

Roderich nods. "All right, what is it?" He asked him, holding onto him.

"Don't hurt anyone ever again," he murmured. "Like you did with Marissa."

"I promise I won't hurt anyone..." Roderich whispered, his hold on him tightening. "I-In return... As long as I don't hurt anyone... Do you promise to stay this time...?" He sniffles.

Lawrence paused, then spoke. "You can stay if you don't hurt me," he murmured.

"I would never hurt you." Roderich mumbled, staring down at him. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you..."

"Ok," murmured Lawrence, moving up a bit to look at him, staying in his arms, then wrapping his arms around him.

The Austrian blushes lightly, then laid his head on his shoulder. His eyes closing, holding him even tighter.

The American held him tightly back, not seeming to ever want to let go as he reached a hand for his hair. "How was your trip?" he asked softly.

"I'm not even sure... I was so out of it that I didn't really know what I was doing... All I knew was I had to see you." Roderich sighs, looking to the door. "Though I am unsure whether or not my bags made it here... Or if they were on the doorstep with me..."

"They weren't," answered Lawrence, glancing next time. "Call me next time."

"Well then..." Roderich sighs, "I am without my clothes... And thank goodness I did not bring my violin..."

"Did you bring them with you to my landing?" Lawrence asked.

"Maybe? I don't know," he shrugged, sighing. "Like I said, I hardly remember getting here."

"We're seeing a therapist later," he murmured. "But first, I think I may know where your stuff is."

He sighs, "Do we really have to?" He sounded unwilling.

"Yes," Lawrence said straightly. "But still, I think I know where your stuff is…"

"Where would that be?" Roderich asked with a sigh.

"One floor up," Lawrence said.

"Um... Why would it be up there?" Roderich questioned with a brow raised.

"Matthew hoards things, by his terminology," said Lawrence. "But he gives them back if you ask."

"Okay..." Roderich mumbled, rubbing his eyes a bit. "You sure he has my stuff? Because I have told you, they might not even be here."

"If you took it with you to here, it's probably with him," Lawrence sighed.

Roderich shrugs, "All right..." He went to pull away from him, going to stand up.

Lawrence stood up too, watching their arms drop, he looked at him, then turned to put away the bottle, smiling a bit. He slid the vodka on the shelf and stared at it. He was more of a gin man personally- he liked to keep it classy. Maybe he could stop by John Brewers tonight… though it was all the way in Watertown. But was today… he thought it was Thursday. If it was they had trivia and he could get Matthew to aquire a car and get them there.

"...Lawrence?" Roderich was waving his hand in front of his face. "Lawrence, come out of your thoughts," he sighed.

"Matthew," he said, grabbing his kep again and heading to his door, leading Roderich out of his door before locking it.

The Austrian raised a brow before shrugging it off, just going to follow him. He kind of needed the clothing in his bags. He was met by a smile by Lawrence.

"To your bags," he said, starting up the stairs to the next landing, where he was knocking on the door before Roderich could catch up to him. It took a slightly excessive amount of knocking before the door opened and a tired-looking figure stepped out, rubbing his eyes.

"Good afternoon," he murmured in a hushed, passive, sleepy tone that fit his nightclothes well. "What br- hello?" he said, noticing Roderich.

"Um... Hi." Roderich waved his hand slightly, "Lawrence here-" he gestured to Lawrence, "-told me you might be in possession of my luggage."

Matthew let out a small sigh, offering a conciliatory look, "oh um… sorry, what does it look like?"

"Antique-ish, has the last name Edelstein on the tags." Roderich said, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at Matthew. "I would be overjoyed if you had them."

"...I'm not entirely sure, Edelstein kinda rings a bell, but… maybe you should look inside," mumbled Matthew, stepping to the side. "You'd probably recognize it better than I would."

He slowly walked in, scanning the room over. There were certainly many suitcases to choose from, though many were small as to fit. Lining the room too were trinkets of all sorts, the best ones pinned on the wall with small little labels. Matthew's trophies. The only other thing on the wall was his letter of expulsion from Boston University, which seemed to be displayed just as proudly. The only thing the Austrian could respond to with such possessions was an: "Okaaaaay..." He then started searching each of the suitcases that looked anywhere near antique, looking at the tags.

"Is that a new necklace?" asked Lawrence, walking over to a hook on the wall.

"...not that new," murmured Matthew, looking at the necklace. "I just haven't hung it yet, I wasn't sure if I'd have to sell it."

"How'd you get it?" asked Lawrence, lifting it off the hook.

"At a concert," said Matthew. "And the diamond's real too. I got it checked out."

Roderich glanced over curiously, shaking his head and going back to searching through the luggage. He found several bags that looked like his. Only thing he could do was check the tags... Immediately he found a bag. "Found one!"

"Great!" smiled Matthew, "let me check to see if I emptied that bag" he said, going to the tag, reading it, and starting to scratch his head.

"Better not have," he sighed, unzipping his bag. What possessions and clothes he did have in that bag were still in it. "Thank goodness..." he let out a sigh of relief.

"Edelstein!" suddenly said Matthew in a small shout- small in that it was of a normal volume to the normal speaking voice.

Roderich raised a brow at him. "That would be my last name. I'm Roderich Edelstein, by the way," he introduced himself.

Matthew smiled, extending his hand, "it's very nice to meet you."

He shook his hand, smiling slightly. "Well, I should thank you for not emptying my bags. I would have been... Well... Screwed without my clothing."

"Screwed? What do you mean screwed? Who tried to screw you?" Matthew began.

"What was the epiphany?" asked Lawrence. "You shouted his name, don't leave me hanging."

"Oh the necklace!" said, Matthew turning to him with a gleeful smile on his face.

"..." Roderich blinked a bit, blushing lightly from the earlier question. "Maybe I shouldn't have worded it like that but anyways..." he mumbled under his breath with a shrug.

"Worded what?" asked Matthew turning.

"What's so special about Roderich and the goddamn necklace?" but in Lawrence.

"Oh the necklace!" said, Matthew turning to him with a gleeful smile on his face. "I got it at one of his concerts!"

Lawrence broke out into a fit of giggling

"Wait a second... You got that at one of my concerts?" Roderich questioned, "That would easily tell you that the diamond on it was real because I have some really rich fans." He put his input on the earlier talk about it before shaking his head and opening his mouth, "It's not that special just because it came from one of my concerts..."

"No, I just remember it," smiled Matthew. "There was good music too, that was a nice bonus."

"Bonus? That's some of the best damn music there is!" said Lawrence.

"Well... It _was_." Roderich sighed, picking up his bag and wandering over to the door. "I cannot pick up my violin... Every time I attempt to play it is full of sour notes... Butchering the song."

"Nonsense," said Lawrence, smiling at him. "I can't imagine you playing a wrong note. _Not. At. All_."

"...are you drunk Law?" asked Matthew softly as he tapped on his shoulder.

"Nah, just buzzed," shrugged off Lawrence, brushing away his hand.

"Sorry," mumbled Matthew.

Roderich just left his mouth slightly agape, staring at the two before shifting his gaze over to the door.

"Hey Mattie, wanna do trivia?" suddenly asked Lawrence.

"Trivia?" Roderich questioned, completely lost as to what he was talking about.

"It's Friday Law," softly sighed Matthew. "I don't know anywhere that does trivia Friday."

"Well damn," sighed Lawrence. "Wanna go out anyway? With us?"

"Well um…" started Matthew. "You kinda sorta woke me up… I was taking a nap, sorry."

"Whatever," shrugged Law. "You should stop apologizing all the time; you sound like you're some sort of criminal."

Matthew sighed, "could you please not call me that?" he mumbled nigh inaudibly.

Roderich sighed, "My question was never answered..." He turned around, taking a hold of the doorknob and walking out. He would rather wait than sit there listening to them whilst being that third wheel.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Lawrence, following him.

"You seem busy, I was going to wait out here," he said softly, staring down at his bag and not at him.

"Um.." started Matthew.

"I'm not busy," Lawrence frowned, taking his hand. "Of course I'm not, you're my guest."

The Austrian blushed as his hand was taken, looking to their hands and then up at him. "But you were talking with him." He pointed at Matthew, "I didn't want to interrupt."

"You wouldn't have interrupted," said Lawrence, craning his head. "Right Mattie?"

"Um... yes, sorry," mumbled Matthew, looking down at his feet.

Lawrence smiled, "you see?" he said.

Roderich nodded slightly, staring at him a bit shyly. "A-All right... I see."

"Good," Lawrence smiled.

Suddenly, Matthew tapped Roderich's shoulder. "Excuse me?" he spoke politely.

Roderich turned and looked at him, "Yes, Matthew?" He tilted his head, slightly curious.

"Um… I just would like to apologize to you," Matthew said.

"Apologize? I do not think you have done anything that would need such..." Roderich spoke simply, turning around and gently patting his shoulder. A small smile on his face. "Don't be sorry."

"Well, I am anyway," he said, reaching up his hand and putting the necklace around his neck. "I hope you can forgive me for taking your suitcase."

He blushed and touched the necklace. "T-Thank you. I had forgiven you for taking my luggage already... It's fine."

Matthew shrugged, "well, it's from your concert so it might as well be yours."

"Thank you," he smiled widely at him.

"Weren't you going to nap?" asked Lawrence suddenly, slightly moodily.

Matthew nodded. "I was and I will, good day to you both," he smiled.

Roderich only smiled back at him and waved, walking out and towards the stairs, bag in hand.

"Goodbye," Lawrence said with a small wave, following Roderich.

"Bye," echoed Matthew, closing his door.

He wandered down the stairs, heading towards Lawrence's front door, standing next to it. "That was nice of Matthew," he said quietly as he stared at the necklace.

"Well, he's straight, don't get too excited," muttered Lawrence, opening his door.

Roderich suddenly hugs him. "Well... He's not the man I love," he smiles at him.

Lawrence stiffened in his arms, muttering a surprised, "ok."

He pulled back, going to step into his apartment. "I'm sorry... I should not have done that without your okay..." he mumbled, staring down at the floor.

He grabbed his bag and put it in his room with a sigh, turning a bit. "It's… ok, Roderich," he said, not looking at him.

"It does not sound like it." Roderich sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands.

"No, no, it is," he said, turning to him and trying not to sigh too loudly. "So…" he said.

He didn't really respond, sighing softly as he raked a hand through his messy looking hair.

"...are you hungry?" asked Lawrence, shifting a bit.

Roderich sighed but nodded. "Just a bit..."

"Then let me take you out," said Lawrence.

"You don't have to..." he mumbled, finally looking up at him.

"No, you're my guest, it's my obligation," he said firmly.

The Austrian gave a small nod, but stayed seated, hugging himself a bit as he gazed at him.

The host reached down for his hand, "let's go?"

He took his hand. "Yeah..." Roderich said almost inaudibly, standing up.

Lawrence turned, slowly pulling him out of his room. "Anything you want to eat?" Lawrence asked lowly.

Roderich then shook his head. "Nothing I would prefer... Anything is fine."

"Alright," Lawrence said, locking his door and leading him out of the building.

Roderich followed him out, letting him lead. He barely found his way here so he didn't want to risk himself getting lost... Again. His leader walked in silence, winding around the other pedestrians who dotted the street. Suddenly turning to enter what looked like a bar. Roderich stared forward, "A... Bar?" He questioned, "Why on earth would you take me to a bar?"

"You didn't read the sign? It's The Mission Grill _and _Bar," said Lawrence. "Though I assume we should get a table?"

"As long as you don't get anymore alcohol it's fine," he sighed, shrugging a bit. "And I guess so."

Lawrence straightened, frowning slightly in great surprise. "Alright," he murmured, following the server.

Roderich sighed as he followed, his arms at his sides and his gaze roaming about. The bar was not a bright place, though the people didn't seem all too seedy. Despite Roderich looking more sloppy than usual, he still stuck out among the hoodies and jeans and casual wear of the occupants. He sighed again. "This is one of those times I wish I had more _casual _apparel..."

"Well, you buy your clothes," shrugged Lawrence, taking his seat.

"I usually have to wear more elegant apparel when in Austria; most of my fans live there. I would dread being caught in a hoodie and skinny jeans." Roderich muttered more to himself than to Lawrence, sitting down as well.

"Didn't think you were so appearance driven," said Lawrence. "Though you are a celebrity, so I guess I should have expected as much."

"_Was_ a celebrity. No one cares much for me now. Since I did not show my face to the public for awhile..." He used an arm to prop his chin up, tapping his fingers boredly.

"Come on, the classical scene can't have its artists die _that _fast. It's fucking classical. My god the style's been around for long enough," replied Lawrence with a roll to his eyes.

"Well... I have to regain my passion in order to play. So consider me one of those dead artists." Roderich shrugs a bit.

Lawrence scoffed. "How the fuck do _you_ lose your fucking passion? You've probably played longer than anyone else alive."

"Well, at first I had played, without a passion for it. My music sounded flat and boring as no emotion came from my being. As I got older and entered high school, Klaus had told me my music had sounded... _Different..._ In a way for the better. I was coming out of my shell, and smiling. Then I met you..." He said, not realizing that his lips had curved into a smile.

"Can I get the two of you drinks?" interrupted the chipper waitress.

The Austrian looked to the waitress and shook his head, kind of looking over at Lawrence with a look that said _No Alcohol for you either._

"Waters I guess," muttered Lawrence with some irritability.

"Coming right up," the waitress smiled and went to get as Lawrence gazed down at the menu.

"Mind ordering for the both of us? Because I still don't know much about American food." The Austrian gave a sigh.

"Alright, do you want the Butternut Squash Ravioli?" asked Lawrence.

He shrugs. "I guess."

"No opinion?" asked Lawrence.

"Anything is fine with me, Lawrence." Roderich shrugged again, staring off into space.

"Fine," muttered Lawrence, who ordered Roderich the dish and ordered himself some fish and chips.

He looked to be in deep thought, sighing softly as he rubbed his forehead.

"So…" said Lawrence as he sipped his water boredly.

Roderich looked up at him, "Attempting to make small talk?" He smiles a bit and chuckles, trying to lighten the mood.

"Pretty much," he shrugged, face neutral.

"Nice try. But I haven't much to talk about currently." He chuckles a bit more, leaning back in his seat.

"Whatever, I could go for an Adams 'bout now," muttered Lawrence.

"And I said no alcohol for you." Roderich said as his eyes narrowed slightly at him.

"Why?" asked Lawrence, giving him a slight glare.

"Well, I'm not drinking. I would think you wouldn't drink as well." Roderich stated, not returning the glare, just staring.

"Why aren't you drinking then?" asked Lawrence.

"Because... Besides that one shot you gave me. I cannot really stand it..." He shrugged a bit, drawing circles on the table with his fingertips.

"Well, whatever," shrugged Lawrence. "Do what you want I guess."

Roderich only sighed in response, shaking his head a bit.

Suddenly, Lawrence shot up his head, "excuse me," he said to the waitress.

"Yes?" she asked, stopping before their table.

"Can I have a Sam Adams, Cold Snap?" asked Lawrence.

"Certainly," smiled the waitress, who then turned to Roderich. "Anything for you sir?"

He gaped at Lawrence, then sighed as he shook his head again. "I'm not an alcohol type person..."

"Alright," she smiled, walking off to get Lawrence's drink.

"I thought I told you no alcohol?" Roderich mumbled, sounding kind of hurt.

"If you don't want to drink, then don't. It's less money for me anyway," shrugged Lawrence.

He sighed again, hiding his face in his hands. "Verdammit Lawrence..."

"Hmm?" said Lawrence, looking at him with a mute face.

"Yeah, but I don't want you drunk." Roderich sighed deeply and shook his head. "You know what? I don't care anymore..."

"Mhm," Lawrence said as he was served his drink.

"Don't expect me to drag you home," he muttered, tracing circles on the table once again, needing a small distraction.

"I won't need to be dragged home," Lawrence said, glaring slightly.

"Really now? Whatever you say." He attempted to give off that _I really don't care _vibe now.

"It is what I say," he said, taking a long sip of his beer. "I can just spend the night in a bar where I could be robbed, assaulted, raped, murdered, what _if_ I needed to be taken home and _if_ you didn't do it."

Roderich just stared at the ground, "I know I would be lying from my previous statement, but I would take you home... I'm just... worried."

"Well, good thing you won't need to," he said, gesturing with his glass and then continuing to consume his drink.

"...And I really just don't like alcohol," Roderich sighed again.

Lawrence raised an eyebrow, "why ever so not?"

"Nothing good ever came from getting drunk." Roderich waved a hand around, "It may be a temporary escape from your sorrows and pain, but in the end it hurts you worse than before."

"There are so good things from getting drunk," scoffed Lawrence.

"Name one." Roderich leaned back in his chair, "I dare you."

"My Drunk Kitchen, Hannah Hart, that is quality," said Lawrence with a wide smirk.

He glared. "Whatever."

"You haven't even seen it." Lawrence smirked widely, leaning back in his booth and finishing the bottle.

"I most likely will never _want_ to see it." Roderich huffed and crossed his arms somewhat childishly.

"Don't just judge something you've never seen," smirked Lawrence wider.

"I certainly can judge it," Roderich muttered, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Not without looking like a pretentious asshole," shot back Lawrence.

"Whatever, call me whatever. I don't care." Roderich sighed, reaching a hand up to adjust his glasses.

"Wh…" began Lawrence, starting to scowl, before the waitress suddenly interrupted them by serving their food.

"Finally." Roderich sighed, this time in relief.

Lawrence frowned, but started to eat nonetheless.

Roderich ate, using the food as a distraction. He actually hated himself for starting that entire argument. Lawrence ate with some grumpiness, though it didn't help that the food was pretty decent- he wanted to maintain the bad mood. However, despite his best attempt, Lawrence found himself starting to enjoy the food and eat it a bit more actively, as he slowly forgot that he was supposed to be mad at Roderich. He even forgot to give Roderich a spiteful glare when he got a refill for his beer.

Roderich just stared with a slightly hurt gaze before mumbling a soft- "I'm sorry..."

Lawrence looked up in surprise, blinking at the words. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry I started an argument, I just... Don't like seeing you drink..." Roderich pushes his plate away as he spoke.

"Don't… be sorry," Lawrence replied, putting down his fork and frowning.

"But I am. I'm really sorry." Roderich mumbled, breaking his stare and looking at the floor again.

"No," Lawrence said, reaching out his hand to him. "Don't."

Roderich didn't respond, using one of his hands to cover his eyes. Softly sniffling.

Lawrence touched his hand, face starting to fall into a sniffle himself. "No," he repeated.

"I'm... Sorry." Roderich said, standing up from his seat and turning away from him.

"No, Roddy, no," Lawrence said, standing up over the table, holding onto his hand.

He turned his head slightly, glancing at him. "I am, I will always be. _Oh so very sorry._"

"I forgive you," Lawrence breathed, tears dripping down his face. "Please, _please_ don't feel bad about it."

Roderich lightly squeezed his hand, sniffling more. "How can I not feel bad..?" he mumbled, turning his head more and gazing into his eyes.

"Because you don't have to," Lawrence said, his eyes glazed with the tears of the emotions the alcohol didn't let him contain.

He slowly moved around the table towards him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "I'll... Stop."

"Thank you," Lawrence murmured, hugging him back tightly and closing his eyes.

He hid his face in his shoulder, attempting to hold back his own tears. "C-Can we go back to your place...? We are... kind of crying in public," he stuttered.

"Yes love," he murmured, starting to pull them out of the restaurant.

Roderich stops him for a moment. "You did pay, right?"

"Paying," Lawrence blinked. "Yeah I can go do that," he said, walking over to the waitress, mostly stable.

Meanwhile, something dawned on Roderich, his eyes going wide. _Wait... Did he... Call me love?_ He blushed slightly at the thought, staring over at him as he argued with the waitress over whether that was a 4 or a 9 on that bill. Eventually he took some bills out of his wallet, then dug in his pocket for some change, and sighed in relief as he found he had enough for it. He finally walked back over to Roderich smiling. "Ready?"

Roderich nodded his head, reaching for Lawrence's hand and smiling back at him. "Quite ready."

"Let's go," he said, squeezing his hand and starting to make his way out of the Mission.

The Austrian squeezed his hand back, following him out. He looked up at him as they hit the open air. "Lawrence?"

"Yeah?" Lawrence said, turning to him in the falling twilight.

His glasses shined in the rising moonlight as his head tilted upwards. "Did you... Call me... Love?" He asked him, blushing as he spoke.

Lawrence froze, "oh um I um a…" he began to stutter.

He moves forward and hugs him again. "Just tell me..." he whispered, blushing even more.

"I-I d-did," the American stammered out, burying his face in his chest.

Roderich's lips curved into a sweet smile. "I'm overjoyed," he said softly, reaching a hand to lightly stroke his hair. "I thought I was just hearing things... But it makes me happy to know I wasn't."

Lawrence glanced up at him, biting his lip a bit as his eyes again threatened tears.

He moved, pressing his lips to his cheek. "My beloved," he smiled widely at Lawrence.

Lawrence suddenly drew his head down, blushing furiously.

Roderich gazes at him, confused as to why he drew back. "Lawrence..?"

He suddenly moved up and crashed his lips with his, wrapping his hand around the back of Roderich's neck.

"Mmpf!" He let out a noise of surprise, completely caught off guard, but started to kiss back, his lips once again curving into a small smile. Lawrence absorbed that smile, deepening his lips against his as he moved to suck on any part of the lip he could. Eventually he rested on Roderich's lower lip, his head tilted upwards and his body pressed against his.

This entire time Roderich stayed a blushing mess, his heart beating a mile a minute as he gazed down at him. He reached his hand, caressing Lawrence's cheek. "Lawrence." He said with a sweet smile.

He slowly drew his lips away at his name, looking up at him and panting slightly. "Roderich," he echoed.

He gently took one of his hands. "Let's get back to your place," he said sweetly as he pulled back slightly. He almost fell in the sudden void, and had to grab Roderich's shoulder with his free hand to steady himself. But steady himself he did as he drifted the second hand back to his side. Roderich moved, taking several steps as he wrapped an arm around Lawrence and pulled him into his side.

Lawrence leaned in, wrapping his arm around Roderich as well, grabbing his shoulder once again.

Roderich slowly started walking in the direction of Lawrence's apartment, smiling wider as the moments passed. Lawrence maintained a small contented glow, staying latched onto the sober Austrian as they walked. He wasn't sure if he could trust himself not to walk into the road without the gentle guiding of his man's arms.

He continued to lead him, starting to hum a soft tune as he led him, keeping him close.

"You're humming," Lawrence said suddenly, breaking the noisy silence of the city.

Roderich came to a stop, "I am? Huh..." he gave a pensive expression then smiled a bit, "I was." He started walking again, grinning now, "Well... I'm happy now."

"Good," Lawrence said, suddenly diverting the two to his door, and digging into his pocket for his keys. He fumbled for the right one, but got it well enough to get his door open and start up the stairs to his 4th floor apartment.

He carefully helped him, not wanting him to fall on his face on the way up. "Careful dear, slow down."

"Yes love," he murmured, taking his help willingly, and slowly but surely making it to his landing, leaning against the wall and panting in minor exhaustion.

Roderich stayed at his side, gently rubbing his back. "You okay?" He asked, his head tilted to the side.

"This day's been killing me," Lawrence murmured, looking down. "It really has."

He gazed at him. "Well... Is it still killing you? Now that I am here..?" He questioned in a quiet voice.

Lawrence swallowed and returned the gaze, exhaling slowly. "It's not the day anymore," he said. "Can we redo this?"

Roderich gave him a small nod, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around him once again. "We can, dear."

"Good," Lawerence breathed, the alcohol still heavy on his breath. "Cause I fucking love you, you son of a bitch."

"Such a mouth." He chuckled, "But I love you too." Roderich said brightly, smiling at him. "Though... Your breath reeks." He teased him.

Lawrence's lips twisted into a pleased smirk. "Oh fuck you," he said, quickly reaching behind his neck and pulling him into a deep, wet, passionate kiss. He soon found his tongue granted willing entry as the lovers let themselves melt into the kiss. It took all of Lawrence's effort to get his keys, unlock his door and throw it open. He then suddenly ripped himself off the kiss, threw them in his room, and slammed the door shut behind them.

* * *

**Aronpuma: No Lemon, it is against site rules- sorry. If you were excited for one you can use your, **_**imagination**_**. Anyway, I hope that you liked and if you liked, I encourage reviews, and if you have a problem with the lack of lemon, then take it up with the site, not us.  
Also, we do not know when the next chapter will be up but hopefully within the next 2 weeks. Thanks for sticking with us!**


	10. Springtime Melody

**Kawaii-Samurai-Ari: We're back! But with a shorter chapter this time!**

**Aronpuma: We've had shorter chapters I think.**

**Kawaii-Samurai-Ari: You are right about that! But at least it's relatively long and interesting!**

**Aronpuma: Yup So well, enjoy.**

Chapter 10: Springtime Melody.

Warmth, he felt warmth. Lawrence could feel himself slipping away from sleep, but he didn't want that. He felt warmth, it felt good, better than his head. Warmth…

Hair, his face was in hair, and he was pressed against…

Memory kicked in. Sex, it was pretty good- they fell asleep kinda weird, or they had shifted in the night, one arm was around him. Him, Roderich, it was nice last night. He'd had worse hangovers but the warmth was nice. Roderich was warm, Roderich was sleeping next to him- that wasn't going to sound normal in his head. Lawrence slowly opened his eyes to see for himself, glancing down at Roderich's shoulders, his gaze shifted to his back. He had a hot back, if that could be a thing. No, It definitely was a thing. Lawrence closed his eyes again, exhaling slowly and curling up a bit more against Roderich. Maybe if he went to sleep then he wouldn't wake up and wouldn't have to talk to Roderich about what happened the night before.

Lawrence would definitely have to talk to him. The Austrian started stirring, eyes opening slightly as he moved. "Ugh..." He groaned, sitting up.

"No," Lawrence said in a muffled fashion as his hand slowly slid down his lover's body with his lover's movement, like a rag doll. Lawrence silently cursed himself for making noise, it meant that he was now awake.

Roderich blushed heavily, looking away. "Um..." He shifts, his hips were hurting horribly. He just now felt that pain, but decided to just try to ignore it, "Where's my clothes..?"

"I think..." Lawrence said, still lying down. "Floor," he mumbled, closing his eyes tighter. He had a hangover, but decided to just try to ignore it. Maybe it would go away.

"Okay..." Roderich shifted, getting out of bed and collecting his clothing, pulling on his boxers and looking to him. "Did you sleep well?"

"I think so," Lawrence sighed, opening his eyes and sitting up, the blankets sliding off of him. He rubbed his forehead. "You?"

He shot him a smile. "I slept fantastically. Though, my hips are killing me," Roderich mumbled with a blush.

"Oh…" Lawrence trailed, looking down at them. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," He just smiled at him, moving to sit down on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah," breathed Lawrence, crawling over toward Roderich's end of the bed and reaching down to grab his boxers.

Roderich watched him with curious eyes, not sure how to rid themselves of this awkward situation. It was their our faults that they were in it after all.

Lawrence took a deep breath, then put on the boxers and sat up next to Roderich, keeping his eyes downcast toward their legs, just breathing slowly. Lawrence reminded himself that he was going to not recall him throwing a chair at Marissa, and he looked at Roderich's knee. Knees weren't that exciting, but he had slept with this man, he might as well take a look. But then he remembered that he had a hangover, and moved slightly, leaning on Roderich as his hand draped over his knee.

His blush only darkened as he supported his Lawrence. Roderich went to gently nuzzle his face into his shoulder, smiling sweetly. "Lawrence." He whispers his name.

Lawrence found himself smiling, letting his fingers gently draw on his Roderich's leg. He then propped himself slightly up, letting Roderich do it at a more comfortable angle. "Hi Roddy," he murmured.

Roderich looked up at him, smile wide. "I love you, Lawrence." He whispered lovingly, moving to kiss him on the cheek happily.

Lawrence leaned his head back, giving access to his neck. He then parted his lips, letting out a long, contented breath. He gently closed his eyes and began to turn around, breaking the kiss. He sat between his knees and faced his Roderich, and then moved in and nuzzled his neck, giving it a light kiss.

Now Roderich let out a sigh of content, quite happy. His lips curved into a wide smile as he reached a hand up, raking his fingers through his man's hair.

Lawrence suddenly let out a soft moan, his face reddening into a huge blush, stuttering: "R-Roderich."

Roderich tilts his head, "Hmm?" He hums in a questioning way, pulling back ever so slightly from Lawrence. Lawrence looked up and met his eyes.

"I really like your hand there," he said, his face bright red, as he started to move his head back down.

Roderich chuckled, placing his hand back in his hair. "Well then." He smiles, shifting slightly, getting comfortable.

Lawrence moved his head in, laying it on his chest and leaning his weight on him slightly. "Thank you," he murmured, putting a hand on Roderich's side.

"Anything for you..." He whispered, nuzzling him. He stayed silent for several moments, just holding him and falling into deep thought. Lawrence quietly breathed with him, listening to Roderich's heartbeat. Even his body's rhythm seemed so infectious, yet so pleasing, it seemed every part of him succumbed to the tempo. Roderich then parted his lips, "Lawrence..?"

"Yeah Roderich?" breathed Lawrence.

The Austrian continued running his hand through his hair. "Do we have anything we need to do today? Since all we are doing is just sitting here."

"I don't have anything else to do," replied Lawrence. "Except maybe eat at some point… but it's nice like this," he said.

"I think we should go out and do something together," Roderich suggested. "Like go to a park or something."

Lawrence smiled slightly. "That could be nice…" he said.

He gave a nod, smiling back at him. "It will be wonderful... Just the two of us."

"It really could," agreed Lawrence.

Roderich leaned in, stealing a quick kiss before going to pull back and stand up. "Then we both should get dressed. As much as I like the both of us like this." He winked at him playfully.

Lawrence blushed down and looked at himself, before going to stand with a sudden groan.

Roderich looks at him, "You alright?"

"Hangover," Lawrence said, putting a hand on his bed to help stabilize himself.

He moves, going to wrap an arm around him, helping him steady himself. "Well, I should have assumed that. You were pretty drunk yesterday." Roderich sighs a bit. "Why I hate alcohol so much."

"It's just a liquid," said Lawrence, frowning. "I don't normally get that drunk." He turned to him, leaning on his arm and putting a hand on his shoulder as he got to his feet, breathing slowly then reaching down for his other clothes.

Roderich helped him, starting to dress him in his clothing. He smiled the entire time, once finished dressing him he quickly leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Lawrence."

Lawrence blushed again and looked down. "Aren't you going to dress?" he asked.

Roderich nodded his head, going to sit Lawrence down and dress himself.

Lawrence let himself be sit down, silently watching Roderich dress. His gaze lingered at his hips, trying to see if he could see the pain he had mentioned, but he couldn't see it. Roderich was masking the pain with great skill, slender fingers ascending up his shirt, buttoning it up. He then stretched his arms above his head, yawning. Roderich reaches a hand out to him, a smile still on his face.

Lawrence took his hand, standing up somewhat slowly, but standing. Roderich gently pulled him into his side, humming as he swayed a bit. Lawrence took up a small smile, reaching over to grab his keys, "where are we going?" Lawrence asked him.

"Know any nice parks..?" Roderich asks him, smiling up at him more.

"Yeah, I know the parks," Lawrence said, smiling back at him.

Roderich smiled at him. "Lead the way," he chimed.

Lawrence smiled, taking his phone and reaching for his door, leading him out back onto the familiar landing. Roderich follows him, going to place his free hand in his pants pocket, his fingers brushing against his phone as he was remembering he had brought it with him. The Austrian took his phone from his pocket and turned it back on casually, placing it back in his pocket only for it to ding several dozen times from missed messages and calls. Lawrence turned suddenly, blinking.

"What was that?" asked Lawrence, looking at Roderich.

"...My phone." Roderich replied, taking out his phone again and glancing through his messages.

"Oh," said Lawrence, glancing at his phone, then looking down and taking out his own. He had no messages of course, but it was less awkward.

Meanwhile, Roderich's lavender eyes scanned over his phone, noticing that most of his messages were from Ludwig, which wasn't surprising. Since the whole thing back at his house he had been ignoring him and Erika. He then started seeing messages from Klaus mixed in. "I think they are just worried..." He put his phone away.

"Who?" Lawrence asked, looking up from his phone. He pocketed it quickly, not wanting to be stuck looking at nothing.

"My manager, assistant, and best friend." He clarified.

"Best friend?" asked Lawrence, moving a bit closer to him, removing his hand from his pocket.

"Klaus." Roderich said in a simple tone, giving a shrug.

"...Oh Yeah, Klaus!" Lawrence said with a smile.

"I would have thought you still remembered." Roderich said with a chuckle, "He did hangout a lot around me way back when."

"Yeah, though I didn't realize he did still. Though he's your best friend? Not another musician?" Lawrence asked.

"Best friend, he dabbles in music but is not as serious about it as he once was." Roderich moves, going to take Lawrence's hand again. "It's hard staying in contact with him at times."

"What does he do now?" Lawrence said, squeezing his hand at contact.

"He likes messing with computers and such now, he codes firewalls and the like..." Roderich sighed. He never really understood Klaus' work; it confused him.

"Oh," said Lawrence, his tone perking up as he thought back to some of his library science classes in college. "That sounds interesting."

"Not to me, his work bores me..." He sighed once again, going to lean into Lawrence's side.

"Oh," Lawrence said, his tone falling a bit as he loosened the grip on his hand, "um…so should we go?"

He looked down at their hands with some confusion when he felt his hand loosen, "Yeah... I guess."

"Then let's go," Lawrence said, tightening his grip as he started to lead him down the stairs again. Roderich followed close behind, holding onto his hand tightly, not going to let go anytime soon. They soon reached the bottom of the stairs and Lawrence opened the door, looking down at the bright sun of the outside. He did not seem to be doing well in the sun. Roderich blinked slightly as his eyes were greeted by the sun's light, glancing around as a smile played at his lips. Lawrence wasn't looking at his smile though as he began to lead him down the sidewalk, using his hand to shield his eyes from direct glare.

Lavender eyes finally looked towards Lawrence's face. "Lawrence?"

"Huh?" Lawrence said, stopping and turning to him swiftly.

"Why does it look like you are braving a hot desert sun? It's not that bad really," said the shut-in who avoided going out in the sun with music to be played inside.

"Hangover," mumbled Lawrence, turning back forward again to lead him on.

Roderich sighed as he followed, falling into silence. Lawrence seemed too wrapped up in his sight to really chat anyway, though eventually he put his hand down. He still was not turning to him though, focusing on walking straight and leading him. If anything he seemed to be gradually walking faster.

Roderich's footsteps were no longer echoing from behind him as the Austrian stopped walking, staring forward and at him. The American did not notice till after his hand suddenly broke its grip with Roderich's. Lawrence stopped his walking, and turned to the Austrian, blinking.

He stared at him, then shook his head, going to return his hand to Lawrence's. "Sorry... I spaced out."

"It's fine," Lawrence said, taking his hand and offering a slightly distant look before turning and starting to walk again. He walked slower though, feeling a bit more exposed. The Austrian walked behind him in silence, his eyes downcast as he spaced out again. They kept walking though, until Lawrence stopped walking rather abruptly. Roderich kept walking though, still lost in thought.

Law's eyes widened. "Roderich!" he said, jerking him back out of the road as a honking taxi that didn't feel the obligation to stop sped on by.

Roderich, surprised by the sudden jerk, stumbled back and fell into his chest. Now a blushing mess. Lawrence gave a small oomph, panting as he took a step back to keep from falling. "Sorry... Again." Roderich apologized, stepping away.

"It's fine," Lawrence mumbled, looking down and going to put his hands in his pockets, only to find himself stopped by the other hand he was holding. He quickly readjusted his hand, settling back into his grip with Roderich.

His lavender orbs remained downcast as the awkward situation unraveled. In a couple of seconds Lawrence lightly pulled on his hand, starting to cross the street with the other strangers at the crosswalk. Roderich didn't look up, only followed and tightly held his hand.

As they hit sidewalk again, Lawrence took a step forward then stopped, squeezing his hand. "We're here," he said.

Roderich finally looked up and saw the park. It was an expansive green, with sidewalks cross cutting the grass and scattered trees providing gentle shade here and there. The smell of pretzels and gelato from various carts drifted in, complementing a faint, soulful, nostalgic guitar being strummed by some street musician not far away. The park was dotted with people here and there- a young couple going on a stroll, an older couple sitting on a park bench and watching from a distance as their children played. There were many children engaged in some sort of act of merriment from many different families, and most seemed gleeful on the warm spring day- aside from one child who wasn't really getting as engaged. She was wearing a pretty heavy jacket, but this was the warmest day yet for Boston, after a long, cold, lonely winter.

Taking several steps forward and tugging on Lawrence's hand, the Austrian finally looks up and flashes him a smile, "Let's have some fun, okay?"

"Alright," Lawrence said, his lips forming a small smile as his eyes traversed the familiar landscape. He noticed the Emerson College kids were back out on the green after a winter in, which was nice. They always looked so focused on their laptops, probably writing screenplays or something.

"Good!" Roderich pulls on his hand more, following one of the many sidewalks, "What should we do first?" He asked, turning back to look at him.

"Oh I don't know," Lawrence said. "There's plenty to do," he trailed off, his eyes glancing around the green again. "Maybe just walk perhaps? And we'll stop if there's anything interesting?"

"Yeah... We coul-" He stops himself, turning his head as he hears the distant strumming, starting to pull on Lawrence's hand more.

Lawrence walked with his pull. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"I hear music..." Roderich mumbled, leading him towards the strumming of that distant guitar. His lavender eyes seemed bright as his ears took in the gentle melodies that came into greater focus. Lawrence chuckled slightly, but followed him eagerly, finding it cute to see him so drawn.

Roderich continued pulling him until he finally stopped, a small group of people gathered around the street musician as he played, the Austrian stared in childlike wonder, a wide smile on his face. Lawrence stood slightly behind him, leaning on his arm and watching. He eventually laid his head on his shoulder, feeling the warmth his love offered. Roderich turned his head slightly, looking at him and smiling sweetly, reaching one of his hands to rake through his hair quickly.

Lawrence's heart seemed to flutter almost, as he turned to face him and wrapped his arms on him gently, closing his eyes and escaping to the feel of his hand and the sound of the guitar. The effects of the hangover seemed all but gone. The Austrian blushed ever so lightly, his hand stopping and coming to rest in his hair, watching him with soft eyes. Lawrence remained there as the song ended, just listening to his lover's gentle heartbeat. Roderich wrapped his other arm around him, keeping him close, his hand moving to stroke his hair gently.

"I love you," Lawrence suddenly murmured, moving his lips and kissing the crook of his neck ever so gently.

Roderich's blush darkened tenfold, watching him. "I love you too." He whispered back to him, and his heart skipping a beat.

Suddenly the Austrian's phone started ringing, causing him to jump back, and ruin the moment. He pulled his phone out.

"_RODERICH EDELSTEIN, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!_" The voice of a very angry German echoed from his phone.

Roderich stared at his phone nervously, "Umm... America?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"_WHY ARE YOU IN AMERICA?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE!?_" Ludwig continued to yell into Roderich's ear, causing him to shake.

"I needed to see Lawrence, okay?!" Roderich suddenly yelled back, his shaking ceasing and words firm. "I-I couldn't stand being in my house after that whole..." He trailed off, not sure how to word it. "You don't have to worry, I'm fine..."

"_Of course I have to worry, you aren't practicing and trying to get back into your music! What am I going to do about your next concert?!_" His accent was thicker and his voice more and more exasperated every word he yelled at the Austrian.

Roderich kept his newfound calm and cool attitude. "Cancel it." He said simply, the German going to yell at him again but he interrupts him, "Good day." He hung up on him.

A silence hung over them for a long moment, as Lawrence regained his composure. "That wasn't Klaus was it…" he said slowly and quietly.

"No, that was Ludwig." He sighed, crossing his arms.

"I see," nodded Lawrence, sighing. "Ludwig is your…?"

"Manager, and friend. Though we don't act like friends really..." Roderich sighed, "It's complicated."

Lawrence nodded, "so… you just cancelled your concert?"

"I'm...not ready to put one on. I'm getting there though." Roderich let out another sigh, going to run a hand through his own hair.

"Alright," said Lawrence, shifting on his feet and looking at him with another sigh.

The Austrian took a step forward, wrapping his arms around him and hiding his face. "I'm also not ready to go home yet..."

"Alright," repeated Lawrence, reaching a hand up and going to stroke his hair. Roderich rested against him, sighing deeply. Lawrence returned with his own, long, sigh. "Let's sit down," he murmured. "There's a bench over there."

Roderich nodded his head, though kept his head on his chest and arms around him. Lawrence had to more or less do the moving of the two to the park bench. Once there, Roderich sat down, pulling Lawrence down with him as he snuggles back into his side. "I need a lot of help..." He confessed in a hushed voice.

Lawrence gave a small nod and lightly breathed onto the back of his neck, "I know." His hand slowly ran up and down his back in broad strokes as he let out a slow, long sigh.

"I really want to start doing my concerts again... But I really do not feel ready to jump back into them." Roderich explained, relaxing into him and moving one of his hands to remove his own glasses, going to rub his eyes.

"You said that," sighed Lawrence, his hand lingering on his lower back.

"Sorry." Roderich mumbled, now sniffling childishly.

"It's ok," murmured Lawrence, his hand coming to a rest just above the hem of his pants.

The Austrian just stayed like that, growing silent but gradually becoming completely relaxed against the pensive American. His eyes closed slowly as the American took in a breath, reaching around his hand and whispering softly, "I'll be right back, I need to use the restroom."

Roderich responded with a nod, moving to lean back against the park bench, his eyes still closed. Lawrence padded his leg as he slowly stood up, watching his lover as he walked towards the public restroom. Thankfully the city kept these relatively clean, or at least not very smelly.

He stepped into it, stood next to the sink, and pulled out the phone. Lawrence couldn't read German well, but he could find the contact for Ludwig. He pressed the icon, then pressed the call button, and held the phone to his ear, listening for the click. He was connected.

"We need to talk about my boyfriend."

**You've probably already favorited or followed if you're this far, though review. We'd both love reviews.**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
